


The God of Chaos and his Queens

by Orca478



Series: The God of Chaos and his Queens. [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Daisy is older in this story, Even if it’s anti SHIELD it is friendly to Phil and his team, Except for Scott, F/F, F/M, Good Poison Ivy, Helmut Zemo is Hydra, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, In this universe Howard didn’t care for Steve, Luis becomes an Avenger, Luis is gonna tell a story, Luis is the funniest character in the MCU, MCU and DCEU are the same, Multi, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not very friendly to Wakanda, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson friendly, Quentin Beck is Hydra, Ross is Hydra, Sadly Bruce and Thor are not in this story :(, Some references to the Harley Quinn Show, The rest are getting what is coming to them, This story is neutral to Bucky, Threesome - F/F/M, Tony is a God, Wakanda Critical, and he has his Queens, and he is gonna get sidetracked, good Harley quinn, no redemption this time, not SHIELD friendly, not team Cap friendly, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Every  1 of 1000 child is born with some special power, the power of chaos.Howard was one of those, and he knows it can be hard.So when his son is born just like him. Howard forgets all about Steve Rogers and SHIELD and raíces Tony so he can be prepared, including adopting two girls that were abused, and have the power of Chaos. The two that were to become Tony’s companions.After Siberia, Tony decides enough is enough, if Rogers and the others want to see him as an enemy, then so be it. It is time to stop hidding.So he reunites with Harley Quinn and Posion Ivy, the two girls Howard took in, and decided to take it upon himself to protect the world, and get revenge on all the people that hurted him.In this story, we will see Tony rebuild his confidence, fall in love with two woman that life was just as unkind to them as it was to him, and get some sweet revenge.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Mera (DCU), Pamela Isley/ Harleen Quinzel/ Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: The God of Chaos and his Queens. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795645
Comments: 50
Kudos: 227





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So. Welcome to my third pro Tony series. 
> 
> This time, I am tackling a original idea I though of. With some inspiration from the awesome Harley Quinn show.
> 
> Things are different here, most of the shippings are different, and I am doing the first Threesome I have ever done.
> 
> Also, redemption ? Let’s take it and put it in the garbage, just a few characters will get it this time. Full salt mode activated.
> 
> Let’s have some fun.

Humans, they all look the same.

But the truth is, not all of them are. And I am not talking about people with superpowers.

Every 1 of 1000 child born, is special.

They are born with something special, they are what legends call, a Chaos Person.

What is a Chaos person ? Well this people have a special connection with the 4 basic elements of Earth.

Air.

Earth.

Water.

And Fire.

Along side that, chaos people could also be enhanced, giving them even more streignth.

But Chaos People had to live in fear, as people hunted them for power, their main hunter was non other than Hydra.

So they hid, and never told anyone they didn’t trust who they were.

One of this people. Is non other than Howard Stark.

The man learned what hardships his people faced, so he wanted to make a better world for them.

But he forgot about that for sometime, with the war, and Steve Rogers and SHIELD, Howard forgot about his mission.

Until his son Tony was born.

Tony was one of his own.

And seeing his son, sensing his power, made Howard remeber his original objective.

He left SHIELD, he left the search for Steve Rogers, and focused on the most important thing, his son.

He trained Tony, with all of his potential, but he knew the life of a chaos child was lonely, Howard couldn’t have that for Tony.

So he searched and founded what he was looking for.

Two girls, both abused because they were different, not only would they help Tony, but Howard could give them the life they deserved.

Their names, Pamela Isley, a girl with green skin and red head, had the power to control all plants. Just that made her family hate her.

And Harleen Quinzel. She was a normal child, but the whole world was against her, her own family sold her for beer ! And let her in an abusive orphanage.

So Howard got the girls, and he and Maria gave the 3 the best life they could.

The three managed to accomplish so much.

Tony was a genius in robotics. And was ready to be the heir of Stark Industries.

Pamela or Ivy as she wanted to be called, became a great biologist.

And Harleen, or Harley, was a great phycologist.

Life was tough still, but the children had the help of their parents, the great Jarvis and Anna, the butlers that treated them like their own children. And the friendship of James Rhodes, a man with such a pure heart, he must be an angel.

But fate made the three separate, when Howard and Maria, never returned from a trip.

Tony became the heir of Stark Indisturies, and then he became Ironman.

Ivy became an expert in biochemistry, but her ambition for the enviroment did got her in some problems, she was on parole at the moment.

And Harley focused on helping criminals get their redemption.

The 3 did keep contact, until the fateful day that Harley was kipnapped by the Joker. Neither Tony or Ivy so her again.

So they lived their lifes, hiding what made them special.

However, when his team turned against him. Tony decided enough was enough.

The time of hidding came to an end, after the betrayals he had suffered, he knew it was time he, and the two woman his adores, get back together, and make true what Howard told them too.

To show the world that Chaos People are not bad, that they can be a great thing.

And also.....he wanted some sweet revenge.


	2. Reunion with Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reunites with Ivy to get his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Posion Ivy is modeled after the one in the Harley Quinn show. So you can get an idea how she looks.

After arriving to the compound, thanks to Vision. Tony got to work.

He had to rest because Pepper and Rhodey said it, but he was gonna go back in 4 days.

That was the time he figured out that the rogues were staying in Wakanda, fuck them. They can stay there all their lifes and he wouldn’t care. He once pitted the Abengers before what he is, and his true family, so he is nit making that mistake.

The only one he felt sorry for was Lang. It was clear the guy had no idea what he got himself into, he still went around causing havoc as Rogers ordered, but he grew a conscience. Lang didn’t escape the Raft, he stayed in his cell, because he was done following blindly. Good call, the man might actually get a chance to rebuild his life.

But the others, they all followed the precious Captain America. Since Steve Rogers can’t do no wrong, they must be thinking it’s only a matter of time before the world bends to their feet.

He had really spoil them to much.

He knew Rogers sent him a letter and a flip phone, but he didn’t bother reading it, nor even opening the phone. Vision was the only one that readthe letter, and in a rare moment that he expressed anger, he used the stone to destroy both the letter and the phone. He told hi, he didn’t want to ruin his day by letting him read that.

Vision had self educated himself, and sought some help to understand the human nature, now that he knows, he realizes Maximoff was not good for him, she was controlling, and unstable. So he wanted nothing to do with her.

He also learned that Rogers wasn’t the hero everyone believed. He was a man out of time, so desperate to be the focus of attention, and of things didn’t go his way, or someone disagreed with him, then they were the enemy and he had to put it down. Vision concluded that Rogers should never be close to Tony again. Good thing sweet Pepper was already working in the restriction orders.

His Honeybear managed to heal, before he reunites with Ivy and finds Harley, he built braces to help Rhodey walk, and since Rhodey was a true super solider, he managed to get the hang of it quickly.

Rhodey wanted to fly and burn the rogues to the ground, he could say they resisted, they are international criminals after all, and there are no pardons on sight.

However, Tony needed to focus on other things than the rogues, which it starts with finding the other two.

So Tony has an idea where Harley is, but he needs help. Rhodey is healing, Vision is still learning, and he is not getting Peter on this.

So first, he needs to reunite with Ivy.

He arrives in a penthouse, he got her that to pass her parole.

Of course it was full of plants.

When he got in, a giant plant tried to attack him.

“WHO DARES TO ENTER THE HOME OF....”

“Hello Frank.”

“Oh, it’s you Tony, sorry, the helmet...”

“Really, I am Ironman, and the Helmet put you off.”

“I.....”

“Wanted to eat someone.”

“Hey, Ivy created me when she was in rage, and those idiots on Hammer tech were destroying the planet.”

“Hammer is a dick, if he ever gets out of jail, you eat him, deal ?”

“Deal.”

“Well, look who came in to visit.”

Ivy csme down, she was beautiful, he will admit that, and that leather jacket suit her well.

“Hello Ivy.”

“Hello Tony.”

“Nice jacket.”

“Trying a new look, do you like it ?”

“It really suits you.”

“Thanks, so, long time no seen, sure I can’t leave the house, and with you being Ironma you didn’t have time, but come on, you never visited me for a year.”

“Sorry, I was going threw.....somethings, but I got good news.”

He handled her a piece of paper.

“You’re completo free, the house arrest is over, all you need to do, is sign the accords.”

“Sure, I read them in my infinite free time, I agree with them, why your team...”

“Ex Team.”

“Ex Team didn’t is beyond me.”

“Well, I am done with them, but they don’t matter right ...”

“Hold on. I do want to know something, you disappeared for 2 days on Siberia before the Vision found you, I want to know what happened.”

Seeing as Howard was the one that took her from her abusive home, she was gonna be pissed.

Still, she was one of his best friends growing up, he lived with her for years, so he can’t lie to her.

When he finished. She just glared.

“Tony.”

“Yes ?”

“I am gonna kill Steve Rogers.”

While he does want to see that, he can’t let her.

“Hold your horses Ivy, I can’t let you get arrested again.”

“Yeah, But he defended the man that killed Howard and Maria, and he berated you down and left you to die.”

“And he is gonna get what he deserves, bot for now, there is something else to do. Remeber What dad told us when we were kids ?”

“That us 3 where ment to help the Chaos People walk threw the Earth freely.”

“I think is time for us to do that, I am done hidding.”

“Well, that will be easy for you, you’re Ironman, no matter the scares you gave me, and Harley before she went missing, you’re a hero. I am a green freak that just got out of house arrest.”

“It was for a good cause, and Hammer is out of the grace of the public.”

He got her hand.

“I did the mistake of leaving you and Harley, I have to repair it, I want too do this, but I need you two.”

Ivy thought about it.

“Does your plan involve sweet revenge on Rogers and his crew ?”

“Yes it does.”

“All right I am in, I distanced myself too, so it’s my fault as well. But under one condition.”

“What ?”

“We find Harley first, and bring her home.”

“Dear, I csme here to get your help breaking her out from where she is. She is in a secret base held by a rouge government official, she got fired after an issue in Chicago, and is holding many people illegally. One of them is Harley. I got authorization from the panel to rescue the people, and bring that woman to justice. I am in charge of supervising you, and Harley when we get her, so you have no risk of getting in trouble.”

“Great, I can do with some action, well then, let’s safe Harley and get this reunion comepleted.”

So the two took off, going to save the last of their trio, and then too put their plan in motion, their people won’t suffer again.

And the rouges will suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we will see the rogues on Wakanda, and seeing the wine and complain like babies that the world doesn’t need them.


	3. No one Calls for Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rouges watch in Wakanda as the people protest against them, the accords continue to grow and Tony does nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, time to bash Steve and the others.
> 
> I actually just rewatched Civil War, and my salt for all team Cap returned, so when I was planning this story, I knew there was not gonna be redemption, no nice Clint, no nice Wanda, no nice Sam. 
> 
> They are all delusional idiots.
> 
> But of course, the biggest off them all, is still Steve Rogers.

“FUCK!” Clint screamed.

“Nothing ?” Sam asked.

“No, Laura isn’t anwsering my calls.”

They had been in Wakanda for sometime now.

Steve was sure this was gonna blow over, that the world would realize that they were right, the accords were dangerous, that Steve did what he had to do.

But nothing had happened.

Well nothing had happened that he expected.

First, Scott refused to come with them, telling him he was done being stupid, and that he was gonna do everything to see his daughter again. How could Scott not see that following Steve was the right thing to do, he could return to his daughter as a hero. But when he told him that, the man just glared and walked to the corner of his cell. Sam told Steve to leave Scott to his choice.

Then, Bucky decided to go back to the ice, to get fixed. All the moments he wanted to use to catch up, had to be putted in halt once again.

And now. The accords kept growing.

“Nat, we got anything ?”

“Colombia just signed, that makes it 148 countries now.”

Steve still couldn’t belive it.

Why, why couldn’t the people see that he was right, the accords are dangerous.

But every day at least new country signed them.

The aproval ratings of the accords kept growing, the people loved them more each day. More enhanced signed them.

Meanwhile, Steve and his team were condemned by the public. They all called for their arrest, for them to be forced to pay for their crimes. Steve can’t belive this.

But that was just the beginning.

The United States government made it clear that they would not try to get them pardons, as they agreed that the rogues, he hated that name, should pay for their crimes.

The rest of the governments agreed, with Sokovia calling for Wanda’s head.

Then, Steve was stripped from his tittle, it was then informed that he never held one to begin with, and that Captain America belongs to the army, and that Steve doesn’t get the criteria anymore.

Sam and Bucky were also stripped from their tittles.

Countries declared them persona no granta.

The enchanced community made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with Steve.

Then the protests started. The Captain America museum was closed, people demanded for the rogues to turn themselves in.

Steve can’t understand this, he is a hero, why would they treat him like a criminal ?

But the strangest thing, was Tony.

When this started, Steve knew Tony was their winner card. Once the man read the letter, and realized he was wrong, he would help them return.

Tony is gonna have to get some consequences for what he did, but Steve was sure he would accept him for them. His family.

Natasha, who knew Tony better than anyone, even himself, said he was gonna either do that, or try to blame them for everything and make him look like a victim, and that would backfire on him.

Bot Tony took them by surprise on what he did, which was nothing.

He refuced interviews, only went to meetings about the accords and not about them, and worked in something on the shadows.

Steve was worried what it could be, was it another Ultron.

The world started blaming Wanda for it after an anonymous source revealed that she used her powers on Tony. The world blamed her for Ultron.

The poor girl was so scared, but Steve reassured her that they will fix everything once they return.

Natasha then found a clue on what Tony was doing, he was getting pardons.......but only two.

What was he doing ?

Pepper Potts then came in, and officially banned them from all Stark properties.

Rhodes, the selected leader of the Avengers, then told everyone, that with the exception of Scott Lang, who was talking to Pym tech layers about a deal, the rogues aren’t fit to be Avengers.

Steve knows that won’t last. They were the Avengers, and Steve was the leader, no one else was fit for it.

But the hate continued to expand, everyone was desperate, Steve has no idea what to do.

Natasha came back from her meeting with T’Challa frustrantied.

“Did he got something ?”

“Potts denied a meeting with him. Says she and Tony are too busy.”

“Did she give you a clue on what Tony is doing ?”

“No.”

“Fucker, probably staying on his lucuorius room while leaving us o rot.” Clint growled.

“He is a rich asshole, what can you expect.” Wanda said.

“I don’t understand, why would the world side with Stark over Steve, he is Captain America.” Sam asked 

“The world wants the accords, Tony is the one that sided with them, so they side with him.” Nat said.

Steve shook his head.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a matter of time until Tony and the world realizes we are right, we just need to wait.” 

Everyone nodded.

“Still, Tony’s silence is concerning, he is planning something, we don’t know what it is, and have no clue to find out what it is.” Natasha said.

“Any Oseas Nat ?”

“No, he is acting completely out of character, he loves the spotlight, could use it to make it even worst for us, but he is hidding, and he got two pardons, just two, we have no idea who he got them for.”

Steve sighted, this game has to end.

Once Steve returns, he will get Tony to aplogize and reunite with his family, and then things will return to the way they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, Tony isn’t doing anything, he is just doing more important things, like rescuing someone that he actually loves and is part of his family.
> 
> Also, I want to make something clear, the rogues will not get pardons in this story. Fuck pardons (except for Scott, he is getting one) let the rogues be the scumbags they are.


	4. Rescuing Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ivy rescue Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony and Ivy have reached the prison were Harley is being kept illegally, but she is still a bit damaged from what the Joker did to her.
> 
> Also you might have noticed I added Phil to the characters ( I forgot to put him at the beginning) even if this story will bash Fury, Hill, the Security Council, and all of what SHIELD stands for, manipulative bastards. It will be friendly to Phil and his team, in my eyes, Phil is truly a good man that really means well, he is the only part of SHIELD that I ever fully liked, so in this story, he is creating his own organization, one meant to protect.

Tony flew to the base, while Ivy carried herself with nearby plants. 

"By the way, how is Rhodey ?" 

The only people that knew what Tony is, and his connection to Harley and Ivy are Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Bruce, and Vision. And JARVIS and FRIDAY of course. He does plan to add Peter to the list soon though.

"If you don't count the accident on the airport, then he is doing very well." 

" See, another reason for us to kill Rogers." 

"Ivy, if I can be honest, death is to good for Rogers, what I want is for him to see how the world abandons him, how he is no longer needed, to have those stupid rose tinted glasses taken of his head." 

"So an emotional pain, I can take it." 

"You can hit him too, just don't kill him." 

"I can defiantly do that, he won't know what hit him." 

"Yeah." 

"So, what do you know of the woman that took Harley." 

"Her name is Amanda Waller. She was in charge of the operation to bring the Joker down, both him and Batman died on the battle, because Waller shot both of them without care, she actually almost killed Harley, but the lead commando stopped her, they just took her in. The commando didn't hide what Waller did, she got fired the next day. Waller went on a rampage, took control of where Harley is, and has her hostage along other enchanted, some say she is trying to create her own super army." 

"Wow.......so she was defiantly against the accords." 

"She was fired before they became official, I wanted to safe Harley before, but then the Civil War happened." 

"Do....you have any idea how she is ?" 

"The Joker tutored her, abused her, made her his puppy basically, used Harley's issues to get her, he threw her into acid, so her skin is pure white now. The Joker being gone has helped, but Waller doesn't care for the people she is holding, Harley needs help." 

"Is she gonna be blamed for what she did under Joker ?" 

"No, I got her a pardon just like I did for you, I made the Joker get the blame of what she did, as long as she stays with me, she will be fine." 

"Well, I know she is gonna stay with you, she always had a crush on you." 

"What ?" 

"Hehehe, I am just speculating Tony." 

"Well, save Harley first, then we can talk about love life later." 

"Got it." 

Amanda saw Ironman approached the base. 

They must have sent him to rescue the prisoners.

Dam it Flag, if he didn't rat her out, she would still be in a secure place in the government. 

Now she was hiding, she knew this would have happened before if Steve Rogers didn't went rogue. He proved her point, the enhanced must be controlled. 

"Everyone, get into position, Ironman is on his way here...." 

A blast was heard, the wall was broken.

Plants came in and grabbed everyone. 

Ironman came in with his companion, Poison Ivy. 

What the hell was he doing with her.

"Ms. Waller, it seems you have gotten yourself in quite a situation." 

Tony watched in disgust, this was just like the raft, there is no human decency in here. 

The beautiful Harley was being kept here. 

"What do you want Stark ?" 

"A cheese burger with french fries." 

"And your friend, you know she is a criminal right." 

"Actually, she received a pardon, something you are not getting. She was trying to take down a man ruining the environment, that man is actually in prison now." 

Waller gulped.

"I'll give you what ever you want, whoever you want, just tell me..." 

"I want Harley Quinn, and I want you in prison." 

He shot a tranq dart at her, and Ivy took down her man.

"Before you ask, I didn't kill them, they are just knocked down." 

He nodded at her. 

"FRIDAY, any sign of Harley ?" 

"Top left cell boss." 

"Thanks dear." 

He flew there, and was horrified how he saw her. 

She was curled in a whole in her cell, shaking and she was speaking.

"Make the voices stop, make him stop, please !" 

He aproched her quietly. 

"Harley, its me Tony, I am gonna take...." 

She grabbed his arm.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, MAKE THE VOICES STOP." 

He held her gently. 

Ivy came besides him.

"Jesus, what the fuck did that clown did to her !" 

"She got the worst of us all." a mystery voice said. 

They turned around and wer shocked at what they saw. 

A man made of mud, a man shark hybrid, and a old man with a metal arm.

"Wow, please calm down, we are Harley's friends !" The shark said.

"Wait, what ?" 

"I am King Shark, that is Clayface, and this is Sy, we were captured by the Joker and then Waller too." 

"That man tutored as all, but it was poor Harley that got the worst." 

"That scumbag did things that are unimaginable, he even....raped her." 

Tony and Ivy couldn't believe it. 

If the Joker wasn't dead, he would shoot a missile in his head right now.

Tony then got an idea.

"FRIDAY play Maria's song." 

"Excuse me Mr. Stark, what are you doing ?" King Shark asked. 

Tony didn't judge people from their aperances, they seem nice, and they cared for Harley, very few people did.

"When Harley was a little girl, he suffered this breakdowns, my mother sang her a song that helped her calm down." 

The song sounded.

Harley slowly started calming down.

She was able to see clear now.

"Tony ? Ivy ? is that you ?" 

"Yes Harley, it's us." 

"We are here Harls." 

She began crying. 

"You two did come for me, you never left me." 

Tony hugged her, she slowly returned it.

"Of course, we would never leave you Harley, lets go home." 

Harley broke down again, this time however, it was from tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the 3 are reunited, the plan and the romance can begin, as well as the path to make Steve and the others pay. 
> 
> Also, I have a question, since I am trying new ships. Who should I pair Bucky with ? should he still end with Loki, or be with someone else ?


	5. Reunited at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is finally reunited with Harley and Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, always something happy, unless that includes delusional assholes, lucky for us, there is no pardons for assholes in this story. So reunions are a good thing.

Tony brought Harley and her friends back to the compound. 

They accompanied her while she was tutored, they gave her all the comfort they could, Tony owns them to help them, and they seem like really nice guys. 

"You 3 can stay on the guest rooms while we figure something out." 

"Thanks man !" 

"Hey, what are we gonna do about Harley, she still needs some help." 

"I have the perfect guy to help her, he helped me after I sought therapy from what Wanda did." 

"Good." 

Tony arrived at the compound, Rhodey was waiting. 

"Honeybear ! I found them." 

"Nice Tones, Ivy, Harley, long time no seen." 

"Hi Rhodey." Harley said. 

"I have contacted Dr. Sorling, he will see her tomorrow." 

"Thanks Honeybear." 

"Viz has handled Waller and her crew to the authorities, guess what we found." 

"What ?" 

"She was Hydra." 

Those scumbags of Hydra, they were still hiding, that info dump served for nothing Rogers, great job.

"That doesn't matter now, lets get inside." 

2 days later.

Being in the calm environment, it helped Harley heal, specially with the Dr's help, and Tony and Ivy being there. 

He gave them Romanoff and Maximoff's rooms, he was not giving them back to them anyway, and since there aren't gonna be any pardons, they can't return. 

So when he went to check on her, he wasn't surprise to find Ivy there. 

"Ivy told me." 

"What ?" 

"What your team did to you, I agree with her, Steve Rogers needs to die." 

"I don't disagree, but we can't focus on that right now." 

He lit fire with his hand.

"You two were out for sometime, so I must catch you up. Our people's stand has not improved since we last saw each other."

"Did Joker ever figure out what you were ?" 

"No, asshole never bothered to learn who I was." 

Ivy nodded at that, she refiled the water glass for her.

"I have found some people that are hiding their Chaos genes, but most don't know." 

He pulled up a picture of Peter.

Turns out, the kid was one of them too, from what gene, he has no idea. 

"This is Peter Parker, he is a bit like Ivy, he has special ability aside from controlling the elements, he has no idea of wha he is though." 

"Ahh, look at his face, he is so adorable." Harley squealed. 

"I have to agree, kid looks cute, and pure." 

"He has a pure heart, that's why I want to stop people from hurting us, the time to hide has come to an end." 

"So, what is the plan ?" 

"We. will show the world that we are good, make them learn, Iv singed the accords, and Harley did you ?" 

"I did." 

"So you're both set to help me, Rhodey, and Vision when we need it, we can show the world that we are not monsters, this will help others stop hiding." 

"Oh I see, and then we get revenge on Rogers and his crew, by ecencially making them useless, and since there is no pardons, the only thing they can do, its watch." 

"Yep, you got it." 

"Cool, I'm in, time to clean this planet from scubas anyway." 

"I am in too, the only thing I enjoyed being with Joker, its the action, now that the leader is my friend, I can really enjoy it, but wait my friends...." 

"Are making deals with the council to join the team, a shark, a man that can shape to anything, and a man that can control all tech is really useful." 

"Yay !" 

She hugged him. 

"Thanks Tony, you're the best." 

Both blushed at the close contact, Ivy felt her heart on her chest too. 

"Yeah, thanks Harley, so we are ready fo lunch, your friends and Rhodey are joining us, lets go." 

Both woman follow him, he had no idea that both had crushes on him. 

He knows he likes them both. 

"So, King S, can I call you like that ?" Rhodey asked. 

"Sure, I never had a nickname before." 

"So what is the deal with Atlantis, you said it was real, but it is in ruins right now ?" 

"Yeah, so this happened just after I escaped, the Princess of Atlantis, Mera, was supposed to marry a asshole so that they could destroy Atlantis' eternal enemy, the Amazons. Turns out, the Princess had a lover, and refuced to marry someone else, and guess what, the lover, was the Princess of the Amazons herself. They both fled to be together, the nations went to war and destroyed each other, Both princess are hiding on the world right now, enjoying their time together. It was what Princess Mera did, that made me leave my father and follow my path, and now that I am free from the Joker, I can do that." 

"Great, good for you pal." 

Rhodey's superpower was being a good friend, that must be it. 

"So, what is our next move Tones ?" 

"Simple, the Rouges have been hiding for a long time in Wakanda, time to get them out, and for Wakanda to realize they are not kings of the world, but first of all people. we eat shawarma." 

"What's that ?" Harley asked.

"The best place to eat in the whole world." 

That got everyone to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, good things all, Tony has them back, he has an ACTUAL family ready, now he must get his people safe, and revenge on the Rogues. 
> 
> Speaking of the Rogues, we are going back to them next, as things turn up for Tony, naturally things get worst for them. 
> 
> Yes, I am making Peter a Chaos people too, I want him to join the family with his new father and two mothers.


	6. Problems and more Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues face more problems .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rogues facing more problems, that brings nothing but joy to me.

Steve sighted.

They had been in Wakanda for two weeks now, and nothing has changed.

The public hate continues, the accords get bigger and bigger, and Tony is still doing nothing.

Well. He did find and caught a Hydra woman that was a former government lfficla that got fired, and freed the prisioners she was keeping.

At first Steve thought this would help the world wake up, since it was a gorverment official, but the support of the accords only increased after that. 

The other thing that wonders him, is that Tony had an unnamed assistant on the mission, but the accords council protected the identity. He didn’t even know if it was a man or a woman.

Also, the two pardons that they thought Tony was getting, they were confirmed. But the identities of the two people were kept secret. A new clause that not all signees had to reveal their identities.

Scott had been released from the raft, and was back home on house arrest. Rumors say that they are gonna invite him to the Avengers, as while he needs to pay for his mistakes. His willingness to do so makes him redeemable and that the man might actually be helpful. 

He later learned from Natasha that before going home, Scott signed the accords.

Steve wrote Tony 5 letters, hoping that the man would wake up, but he never responded. 

He sighted and went to write another one, when Natasha came in.

“Turn the news Steve.”

“What happened ?”

“Things got worst.”

Steve turned the news and was horrified from what he saw.

A video of them in Wakanda.

They were found.

T’Challa soon asked them to come to his throne room.

“Do we have any idea who made the video ?” Natasha asked.

“No, nothing out of the ordinary is in the systems, so we weren’t hacked, that’s imposible anyway, we are asking the members of the palace of someone.” Shuri said.

“I bet it was Stark.” Clint grumbled.

“We have no idea who it was, but that is not the concreten here Mr. Barton.” T’Challa said.

He looked Steve.

“Captain, this revelation has caused massive blacklash on my country, all of the allies we were making, have stopped our talks, we lost all trading agreements, and of course, Stark Industires has cutted al communication with us. The UN wants you arrested, so I a, giving you two choices. Be like Mr. Lang and turn yourselfs, face the consequences, or go away, you have 1 hour to pack, and leave Wakanda. You will not take any gear my sister made you, you will only take what you brought here, as well as food and water. We can’t help you in the run.”

Steve can’t belive this, T’Challa must know they won’t stand for the gover,ment pushing them around.

“T’Challa. There is no need for this, should the UN come, we will help you fight them.”

“Captain Rogers, you don’t understand this is not a fight you win with fists, so no, there is no help you can give me, take one of the opcions, I suggest you take the first one, to avoid the world’s wrath, and Stark’s.”

Wait, Tony ?

“What does Stark has to do with this.”

“4 hours go, Colonel James Rhodes gave a press conference all about you, nothing he said was good, seeing as he is Mr.Stark’a best friend, it is to be guessed that he knows of this, and is planning something.”

“Típical Stark, ruining the life’s of others.” Wanda growled.

Steve sighted, Tony will see the true soon.

“All right, we will leave in an hour.”

“Good, you will take Barnes with you.”

“WHAT, you promised you will help him ?”

“I am sorry Captain, but between your friend and my people, there is no question who I choose.”

A week later.

The only good thing of this was that Bucky was back with Steve.

But, Wakanda was unable to do anything with his triggers. Bucky was still the Winter Soldier.

He also barley spoke to anyone.

Things had to somehow even worst.

Laura had officially divorced Clint, the archer was extremely pissed off.

Then they heard Rhodes’ conference.

When asked how did they know they were in Wakanda, he said Scott told them that Steve said on the raft that they were hiding them, and that the video was given to them by an anonymous source.

Scott had betrayed them, Steve couldn’t belive it.

He then said that the Avengers had officially gained 5 new members.

He denied telling anything about them, as for right now, they are keeping their privacy. He did say that two are particular close to Tony, and that they will see them with him soon.

Rhodes also said that, aside from the consideration of Scott, they had 3 other possible candidates, and they were gonna be contacted soon.

It was when he was asked what about former members, that everyone of his team got angry.

“Thor and Dr. Banner will always be welcome. They never properly left the team anyway, but for the rogues, the answer to that is simple. NO, they will not join the Avengers, they will not be eligible for the signing of the Accords, and they at the moment, are nit getting pardons.”

People actually cheered at that.

Steve can’t understand, they are heroes.

He turned the TV off, and went to write Tony the 9th letter, when Natasha and Clint came in.

“Good news, we can leave this motel already.”

Fury and Hill walked after them.

“Avengers, come with us.”

Steve smiled, things might actually turned up soon.

“We will be reunited soon Tony, you’re family is going back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the scumbags are out of Wakanda and are picked up by the struggling SHIELD, both hated by the world. Nothing can go wrong right ?
> 
> Also explanation to Steve. Things are not getting better, Fury and Hill, and many members of SHIELD are rouges like you are, cortuesy of our good friend Phil Coulson, who got tired of the lies and manipulations.


	7. Recruiting more people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony recruits more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So aside from some fluff, Stephen and Carol come into the mix here, ready to join the team.

Things were going very good. 

After his precious Honeybear gave the press conference, the world hated more the rogues.

People didn’t want them pardoned. So the few government officials that tried to offer that idea, were quickly shut up.

Ivy was set to go, she can join any mission now. The others however must heal from what the Joker did to them, specially Harley.

She was making good process, and they began using BARF to help her, he always stayed with her for support. 

But, since on,y Ivy can join anytime, they need more staff.

Lucky for them, they got some people on the look.

They have decided to aproch Scott Lang and invite him to join, he can serve his sentence as an Avenger.

Lang had sent a letter to Tony, unlike the ones sent by Rogers, he did open this one. There was no delusion, no excuses, the man admitted he was wrong, and sincerely apologized.

Tony aprechested the honesty, so he had no problems with him joining.

But Lang was reuniting with his family, and Tony won’t take him away from them, so they can ask him, and his accociate Hope Van Dyne later.

So he has too people on the look, Stephen Strange, and Carol Danvers.

There was also talks for a pardon just for Barnes.

Tony honestly didn’t know what to think, the man killed his parents, but he was brainwashed, it was Hydra, and unlike Rogers, Barnes did look sorry on Siberia. But then again. he did help beat down Tony, so he was not gonna get involved.

Harley and Ivy on the other hand, were extremely against Barnes getting a pardon.

But they can worry about that in another time.

Tony found Harley in his lab.

“Guess what ?”

“What ?”

“Rogers sent another letter.”

“Fuck, that is the 12th.”

“I am getting a hobby by destroying them, it’s fun.”

“I bet, you haven’t read them ?”

“I.....did read the first two I got, but then the delusions got to hard, and I stopped.”

“Good Harls, Don’t let your pretty head get damaged by the delusions.”

It was at that moment, Tony realized he called her pretty.

“Ja, you called me pretty, don’t worry, you’re handsome too.”

His heart pounded on his chest.

“Anyway, I need to see this two people soon.”

“Who ?”

“Stephen Strange, he was a doctor but got in a bad crash, his hands were damaged permantly, so he disappeared to Nepal soon after, then he came back as a full sorcerer, and saved Hong Kong. Now he leaves on a sanctum in New York.”

“Sounds cool, who is the other one.” Ivy said as she came in.

“Captain Carol Danvers, and she IS a Captain, got kipnaped by aliens, then came back with super powers, and I mean super. Phill got her.”

“Who is Phil ?”

“The one good thing that came out of SHIELD, I never liked that organization, but Phil and I always got along. He was the one man that followed what the organization was supposed to do, protect and help. Phil died at the hands of Loki just before New York, but Fury used some really questionable methods to bring him back to life. It was that that made Phil realize that SHIELD is not what it stood for, that it was not what he wanted. So when SHIELD fell, he ditched Fury and the council, he got with some agents that agreed with him that this was not how it had to be. And decided to build something new, something that actually protected. He contacted me, and after he asurred me he was not a ghost, I agreed to help him. The organization is called SWORD, and is fully dedicated to protect the people.”

“Wow, impressive there the guy managed to stay as pure as he did while working in that place.”

“Yes, Anyway, he used SHIELD’s old servers to contact Danvers, she will get here and talk to Rhodey and Vision. I got Strange, you too can come, as I have a plan after that.”

“What ?”

“For you two to meet Peter.”

The three got to the sanctum, and were teleported inside, what the hell.

“Ok, what the fuck just happened ?” Ivy said.

“Tony Stark, Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley, what can I do for you ?”

Stephen came down flying.

Ok, that’s normal. Well normal for his weird life.

“Dr. Strange, firs of all, congratulations for your engagement to Dr. Palmer.”

“Thank you.”

“Second, we are here to ask you to join the Avengers.”

“I already signed the accords Mr. Stark. But I am not sure if I can be a full Avenger.”

“Other duties, that’s ok, we get that. But look, we need magical personal. First of all, there is gonna be a time when we need to catch Maximoff, and magic would help us get her easer, and there are other threats out there that need your help to take them down.”

Stephen thought about it.

“Chrisitine will be protected right ?”

“Nithing will happen to her.”

“All right then, I accept. But the duties of Sorcerer Supreme, and Christine, will come first.”

“Great, I love family, so as long as you don’t do what Rogers does for Barnes then I am fine.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t go that far, not even close. Although I must ask for this.”

“What ?”

“My people want Maximoff out fast, she is disgracing the name of the magicians, could we take her out soon ?”

“Don’t worry doc, Maximoff will be out as soon as we can.”

“Great, then you can count me in.”

Rhodey And Vision waited for Carol and Phil.

“Colonel ?”

“Yes Viz ?”

“Can I ask a question ?”

“Sure man, we are friends.”

“Are Dr. Quinn and Dr, Isley like Tony ? Chaos People ?”

“They are, Howard kept them hidden because they got abused as girls because of their powers. That’s why they are so close to Tony, also, call them Harley and Ivy, they don’t like being called Drs, and called me Rhodey Viz, we are friends and my friends call me Rhodey.”

“Thanks, Rhodey.”

A car came in.

Phil came out of it, a blond woman besides him.

“Phil “

“Rhodey.”

“Sorry about the death of agent Gonzales.”

“Robert had tons of heart problems, but he died happy, knowing he got to see a organization that had no secrets, and truly protected the people, my good friend Mack has taken his place, he is perfect for our board.”

“Hey, we trust you man, if you say that’s the guy, then we belive you.”

He looked st Carol.

“Captain.”

“Colonel.”

“Has Phil here told you all.”

“Told me that the old heroes went rogue, that you are assembling new ones, and that you wanted me in.”

“I head you have commitments in space.”

“Not anymore, the Skrulls are safe, and now the galaxy has new protectors. The Guardians of the Galaxy is their name, they already save it twice, they don’t need me.”

“So, are you interested ?”

“I am, I will read the accords fully first, I have liked what I have read so far, but want to continue to reas them.”

“Tske all the time you need Captain, what Rogers never understood is that people aren’t forced to sign the accords, only if they want to.”

Carol smiled, and came inside.

Tony then sent him a text, Strange had agreed.

Rhodey smiled, with that, they had 10 members, with Lang and Van Dyne it could be 12.

Things were looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it is time for Peter to come in.
> 
> Does anyone want to see what the letters Steve wrote To y look like. I must say, I don’t know if I can handle that delusion


	8. You are one of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony presents Harley and Ivy to Peter, and Tony tells him what he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter time, let’s see him on this story.

Peter was told that he was to go to the compound after school, something about his Avenger status.

So Peter, told May, who knew he was Spider-Man, Tony made him tell her.

He wanted for Happy to pick him up.

“Hey Happy !”

“Hey kid, ready ?”

“Let’s go.”

Happy had grown fond of the kid, and would gladly pick him up from school, besides being picked up by Tony Stark’s driver made bullies shut up.

“So, do you have any idea what Mr. Stark wants to talk about ?”

“He wants to present you to two people. They are very special to him Pete, I know you are gonna treat them well, but they have gone threw some hard times, so be careful with them.” 

“Of course.” Peter will never do something to hurt someone.

Peter came in and FRIDAY told him to go to Tony’s private study.

When he came in, he saw Tony, and two woman. One had her skin white, and the other was green.

"Hi Mr. Stark."

"Hi kid." 

"Eh, who are your friends ?" 

"Peter, this are Harley Quinn, and Ivy." 

"Wait Ivy, like Poison Ivy ?" 

"I am not sure I like the Poison part." 

"It is cool if you ask me Ivy." 

Peter knew his messed up.

"I am so sorry Ms. Ivy, I had no idea that..." 

"Relax kid, its cool." 

"Sorry, my Aunt and I actually agreed with you, those scumbags were poisoning the river." 

"I like this kid already." 

Peter looked at the other.

"And you are....Harley Quinn, the woman kidnapped by the Joker, I am glad Mr. Stark saved you Ms. Quinn." 

"I agree with Ivy, this kid is so cute." 

"See, I told you two would like him, and Pete, you can stop being tense, they like you." 

Peter relaxed at that. 

"So, are they joining the Avengers ?" 

"Yes, they are among the new recruits, but don't tell anyone ok ?" 

"Ok." 

"So, I told you I wanted to talk to you about you being an Avenger." 

"I really want to do it sir." 

"I know you do, sadly, and May agrees with me on this, until you are 18, you can't join the team fully."

"What ?" 

"Its your protection kid, I won't risk that." 

Peter didn't like it, but he understood. 

"However, you can put your face up, you will train here until you turn 1, and you can be on certain missions, as long as either me or Rhodey are with you, and of course, you are allowed to continue being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, I got the police to leave you alone, and I made James Jonah Jason shut up." 

Thank god, that man was tiring. 

"Thanks for that Mr. Stark." 

He gets to train with the Avengers, and even join them at sometimes, he can live like that until he is 18.

Tony then turned serous.

"There is one other thing Peter, and I will have to talk to you Aunt about this, is nothing bad, but we need to talk about this." 

"Ok...." 

"Do you know what is a Chaos people ?" 

"No ?" 

"What I am about to tell you, only 5 people know, you are going to become the 6th." 

He opened his hands, on one, a fire ball came out, on another, a water ball.

"Chaos people are born on 1 to a 1000 of every human born, Harley, Ivy and I are one of them, and so are you." 

"What ? How do you know ?" 

"Tony is unusually powerful for a chaos people, so he can sense others, that's how he knows." Ivy explained. 

"Oh." 

"Pete, the 3 of us can tell you this is not an easy progress, we were lucky that my dad Howard was a one too, he took Harley and Ivy in, and trained us to control this powers, and I want to train you on this." 

Peter's brain was in overdrive. 

First, he meets Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. 

Second, he is allowed to train with the Avengers. 

Third, he is told he is not fully human, but something special.

Fourth, Tony Stark is just like him, and is offering to train him.

To many things were happening. 

But he knew one thing, being trained by Tony Stark, that's awesome. 

"Great, thanks sir !" 

Both Harley and Ivy laughed at that, the kid was super cute, he is a mini Tony in some ways.

"Great Pete, we will begin on the weekend." 

He did learn some shocking things, but this time he had the support. 

And the he learned many awesome things, this is one of Peter's best days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, it only are we going to return to Steve and learn his plan, the villains also make an aperance.


	9. Plans unfolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts planing how to fix things and return to the compound and Tony. 
> 
> Spoilers: This is gonna backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Steve chapter, get prepared as the delusional man shares his delusional plan to his delusional team to get delusional results, and so much more delusional things....
> 
> Did I mentioned that Steve is delusional ? 
> 
> I know many want to see Tony go in and get his revenge, but that is exactly what he is doing, by ignoring them, getting a new team, and having a family, he is getting revenge, as the rogues can't handle that he is living life without them, nor seeing the fame he is getting, while all they get is hate. Steve will breakdown and will dig his own grave, and drag the others with him. 
> 
> That being said, don't worry, there is a chapter were someone gives Steve a good beatdown.

Steve arrived at the base Fury was hiding.

It was.....abandoned, like they were un a tunnel, there was no high tech, nothing. 

"This is it ?" Clint asked.

"I thought you said SHIELD was being rebuilt." Natasha asked. 

"It was, but then something forced us to stop." 

"Stark ?" Clint growled. 

"He had to do with it, but he was not the main reason." 

Steve shock his head disappointedly, why is Tony going against his allies ?

"It was Coulson the one that stopped the rebuilding." 

Everyone froze at that.

"But....Phil is dead." Clint said 

"Not anymore, he was brought back using an experimental drug." 

"But, he has always been loyal to SHIELD." Natasha said. 

"He says he is loyal to the idea, and that SHIELD doesn't fit that criteria." 

What ? 

How can Coulson say that. 

"At first, he started rebuilding SHIELD just like it was, then he met Daisy Johnson, the woman that made him change his way of thinking, the drugs we used had a effect that made him suffer. That, his relationship to Johnson, and other things made Phil desert from SHIELD, so when we fell after the Info Dump, he went on his own path, only taking some people with him, he ended all communication we had with him, and started making something new along side other high ranking SHIELD agents that weren't happy with how we ran things. Instead of coming to us, Coulson went to Stark, even though Stark was a pain for us, he and Coulson always got along. Coulson asked for his help to create his new organization, and from what I can tell, Stark liked his idea, and helped him along side Rhodes and Banner, before the Ultron thing. Coulson asked Stark to not tell anyone, so Johnson is the public head of the new organization called SWORD." 

"They fully stand with the accords, and have branded the new SHIELD as terroritst." Hill said. 

Steve can't believe this. 

It seems this Daisy Johnson has brainwashed Coulson to go against them, Steve will have to save him. 

"Do you have any idea what Tony is dong ?" 

Fury sighted.

"All our efforts to contact Stark have failed, every hacking attempt is unsuccessful, is like the man is prepared." 

"But, they say he got pardons, maybe they are for us ?" 

"No, we manage to figure out who Stark got the pardons for, he is not hiding them." 

He took out the pictures of two woman. 

"Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley, one was presumed dead, the other was on parole." 

"Pamela Isley, known by some as Poison Ivy, she has the ability to control plants, she was involved in an incident with Hammer Tech, didn't kill anyone, but caused massive property damage, she went to jail, got out on parole and was on house arrest until Stark got her a pardon." Hill said. 

"The other, Harleen Quinzel, or as she is know now, Harley Quinn, she was a phycologist on the Arkam Asylum, when the Joker kidnapped her, the maniac went and made her his personal assistant, tortured the woman to compliance, after the Batman and the Joker died fighting, the rouge Amanda Waller, recently revealed to be Hydra, got her to an illegal prison, then Stark saved her. Both woman are under his protection, and have signed the accords, although Quinn is not active until she heals from what the Joker did to her." 

"How do you know this ?" Sam asked. 

"We have a man inside the council, he is telling us what he can.." 

"Update boss, we HAD a man, he got found out and is now on prison." 

"How the fuck did he got caught ?" 

"Stark." 

Everyone groaned at that, Tony better have good apologies for all of them.

Why would he pardon two woman he has no relationship with, one is psycho , the other is a criminal. Why them and not his family ? 

"Why did he got them ?" Nat asked. 

"No idea, in a statement he said he knew them from before, and wanted to help them. But that's it." 

Then suddenly, everything became clear to Steve. 

This women were brainwashing Tony, they were the ones that were stopping him from getting his family back. 

He has to save it. 

"We need to return, this is getting out of track." 

"We might have a way to do that." 

As Fury walked them to the control room, they talked. 

"So, what is the plan Cap ?" 

"We will see what Fury is telling us. Then we have to show the world how the accords are dangerous, after that, there are gonna be some changes, we will return to the Avengers, I will be back on command,those two woman that got Tony will go to an asylum and prison, where they need to be. Then things will return to normal, no accords, no criminal teammates, just like they were." 

"You will punish Stark right ?" Wanda asked. 

"He will have to face some consequences, but I think those women are to blame, we will free him." 

"When we return, Tony will be so ashamed he will do whatever we want." Natasha said. 

"He better talk to Laura." Clint grumbled. 

"And get our tittles back." Sam said.

"And the compound better be just as we left it." Wanda added. 

Steve smiled at them.

"Don't worry, we will return everything to normal." 

Steve and the others met a man in a red cape.

"This is Quentin Beck. He is a hero named Mysterio and like us, doesn't like the accords." Fury presented.

"Cap, such an honor to meet you." Beck said.

Steve immediately knew he was a trustworthy man, and will fit perfectly on the Avengers, unlike those women.

"Mr. Beck." 

"Beck here has seen a threat, but the Accords council refuses to take him serious." 

Steve shook his head, this is why the accords need to go. 

"Stupid paper pushers, right Cap ?" 

"This guy gets it, much better than Stark if you ask me." Sam said. 

Steve knows Tony is just being manipulated, he will see the truth soon. 

"So what is the threat ?" Nat asked. 

"There is this fire monster coming from the Earth's core, I have prepared myself to stop it, but everyone calls me crazy, no matter the proofs." 

He shows them, lava coming up from inside the Earth. It was clear to Steve he was right.

"The plan is, you help Beck stop this monster, then the world realizes that the accords are not allowing heroes to help, SHIELD returns, and you 5 return to the Avengers and get them back on track. The members of the Security council are using every last pull they can get to help, but Stark and Coulson made sure to trash their reputations." 

Steve has no need for the help of paper pushers. 

"He will send some armies first Cap, we must stop them first." 

"Then we will be ready, we will stop the fire monster, and then we will save the world from the accords." 

It was time to be heroes again. 

"I will save you soon Tony, just wait, we will be a family once again." 

And then, Steve will finally pursue his destiny and be with Tony, the team will return, and everything will be the way it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Quentin Beck is so trustable, and so heroic. God Steve, I swear you deserve everything that is coming to you. 
> 
> Some might be wondering what is going on with Bruce, this series is not cannon to Ragnarok, so he is still in Sakaar, and is on his own crazy adventure with Valkyrie ( I will always ship this two), we will see his adventure soon.


	10. Hail Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck’s true plan is reveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we know what Beck is planing to do with the rogues, since Steve is a believer that anyone that agrees with him is a hero. He is gonna have an easy time.

As soon as the rogues went to their barracks to sleep. Beck went to his hotel room.

He got a called.

“You were absolutely right, that was incredibly easy.”

“Mr. Rogers believes that as long as someone agree with all he says, then they are trustworthy.”

“They are iditios, all of them. They believed every word I told them. WhenI told them I was family man and that the “monster” killed ,my family, they believed it without question. When I told them that Stark had ruined my life. They believed me. They are so desperate to get in top of the man, Romanoff’s smirk when she thought she had something to bring him down. Barton and Maximoff’s smiles that they are getting their “revenge”, Wilson’s puppy look that Captain America was back in charge. And I am telling you, Rogers’ looo every time Stark is mentioned, that’s scary. The man definatly needs to get a restriction order, even if this assholes are never pardoned.”

“From what the government is saying, they have no plans too.”

“So, I managed to get them, how are things going there ?”

“So far so good. We got your ilusión tech ready for the soldiers, did you tell them that they need to use the glasses to see them ?”

“Yeah,the idiots believed me, I stull can’t believe they actually did.”

“ The plan is, we have recorded the images of the lava monsters, and will make them appears as if they are attacking the city. The rogues will go and think they are fighting them. However, they can only see that threw the glasses. The resto of the world however, will see them atacking soldiers doing their jobs, seeing the rogues cause harm, and destruction. Do you think they will believe that the monsters can shape shift ?”

“Dude, they are so desperate they will believe everything. I do have one question.”

“Ask ?”

“Why are we going after them and not Stark’s team, Rogers is destroying every last bit of good will his team has, isn’t it better to go after the side that has the power and can actually stop us.”

“The rogues are an obstacule, but they are mostly bait for Stark. You see, the more destruction they cause, the more the governments will want them down. There will come a time when Stark is forced to stop ignoring them and bring them down. Now, that is a fight he is going to win, but after he and his team finish them, the confidence on heroes will be down, people will doubt that how long will the others be good, or when will they turn rogues because things are not going their way.”

“Yeah, but what if Stark find out ?”

“I have a counter measure.”

“I am still not convinced, but I am enjoying playing those assholes down. So I am still in.”

“Good, make them cause enough damage, so that Stark must bring them down, then we can deal with him.”

“Great, thanks, Zemo.”

Beck ended the call.

Zemo smirked at the other side of the call.

“Time to make and empire fall.”

Beck was still not convinced with the plan, there was some room for Stark to figure it out, but he believes in Zemo. 

He chose the destination of the “attack.”

The center of Praga, just in the festival.

There will be al lot of injured, and some people will die.

Perfect.

Hydra will soon rise once again.

“Hail Hydra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the romance starts going


	11. I Have Been in Love With You For a Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and one of the two get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is getting in a relationship with one of them, the question is, who ?

It has been 4 weeks since he and Ivy rescued Harley.

Things were going very well.

Ivy moved her stuff to the compound, including Frank, who had already eaten all off Romanoff’s things. Tony gave him a price for that.

King Shark, Clayface, and Sy had all been admited into the Avengers, although the former now sleeps on the pool, he cleans it through, so Tony is not complaining.

Carol also joined the people in the compound, Stephen had his own home with Christine, but he came frequently.

Well, they came actually, Christine had signed to be one of the lead doctors on the compound, and she was supervising Rhodey’s healing. 

Speaking of Rhodey, he began the process of contacting Scott Lang, he says he knows a man that knows a man that knows a woman that knows Scott’s best friend Luis. 

Tony doesn’t understand why they just don’t call Scott, but ok.

They also have another guy in the look, Wade Wilson, he goes by Deadpool, some say he is crazy, but he can be useful.

He also has a lead on the two princess King S told him about. But he is still not sure, also from what he heard, the women want to be left alone, he will respect that.

So far so good, the Avengers were growing, the accords were full of support, he had Harley and Ivy back, and no sign of the rogues.

Tony came back from his first lesion with Peter.

May, must be the most calm Aunt in the world. Because she took the news so well. 

Well, maybe because she now works as Pepper’s assistant, and Pepper has prepared her for the weird.

Peter was so exited to use his new powers........that the kid set himself on fire. Luclky Chaos people are not harmed by fire, specially by their own.

Still, that gave Tony quite the scare.

Peter told him he told his best friend Ned, who also knows Peter is Spider-Man.

Tony is more than fine with that, one of the mistakes he made was not telling Rhodey as soon as he became Ironman, and pushing him away. Having a friend you can confide your problems with, it is a good thing.

So Tony told Peter that he could bring Ned to the compound when he wants. The kid is a tech and chemical genius, so he might become one of the lab interns, Tony knows Hellen wants a student.

Speaking of labs, he founded Harley on the couch of his.

“How did your appointment with the doctor go ?”

“Very well actually, he told me he will start talking to the council to clear me for some missions, he did make it clear I am still not ready for all of them.”

“That does take some time. But I do have a suit for you.”

He saw what the Joker made her fight in, no way he is gonna allow her to fight that unprotected.

It was kind of like Romanoff’s suit, but this one was red and black.

“This looks perfect !”

He smiled and sat besides her.

“You know, I can’t say thank you enough for saving me.”

“Hey, you and Ivy are my family, I would do anything for you.”

“Family heh.”

Harley wanted that to be more true, so she acted without thinking.

She kissed him. Right on the lips.

Tony sat there, he had a stupid look on his face, but his heart was jumping from joy.

“I am so sorry, is just that...... I have been in love with you for a long time, ever since we were kids and I couldn’t resist.”

“Hey Harley it’s ok.”

He had to be honest with her.

“Harley, what I am about to say might get you mad, but I am not Rogers, I don’t lie. I love you too, with all my heart, but I also love Ivy.”

“Tony, that is ducking perfect !”

He.......wasn’t expecting that answer, nor the giant smile.

“I am sorry, what ?”

“I love you, but I also love Ivy. It’s weird right ?”

“Npt really, There a throuples on the world.”

“Hehehehe, looks like we might join them.”

“She does have to say yes.”

“Welll, two things might happen, either she accepts and the 3 of us are happy, or she denies it and we still get together you and I and deal together with the heartbreak.”

“Well. Rhodey once said that you should never be afraid of trying, but of not having the chance, we have the chance so let’s do it.”

“Great, although do allow me to enjoy this first, I just got the man I adore to be with me, I want to enjoy it.”

She cuddled close to Tony, he putted his arm on her shoulders, after all what she has been through, she deserves happiness.

Tony started to realize something, his desire for revenge has been getting lower, he stiill hates them, but he heart wants something else now.

Happiness.

He has the first peace for that. Will they get the second one ?

But for know, he is gonna enjoy being with Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony and Harley are together now, but they want Ivy to join them, will she be fine with a relationship with two people......
> 
> Also. Getting Luis to tell Scott that the Avengers want to recruit him, story time then.


	12. Three Is Not a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Tony tell Ivy the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, will Ivy accept being in the throuple ?

Ivy was arguing with Frank.

“Why can’t I be an Avenger ?”

“You don’t even have legs, how are you going to fight ?”

“I can bite.”

“Can you run ?”

“This is plant discrimination and you know it.”

“You do know you can’t kill right ?”

“Fuck.”

“Exactly, so you are gonna stay here, unless you want the council to force me to end You.”

“All right Ivy, calm down, you don’t have to be so mean.”

Ivy sighted.

“Here, eat more of Romanoff’s things, Tony said is fine.”

“Hell yeah !”

Ivy found him right outside her room.

“Are all of Romanoff’s things gone.”

“He is going to take care of that.”

“I love and hate that plant at the same time.”

“All of us do.”

They walked away from that place.

“Soooo, how are things going, like the new place.”

“Honestly, Yes, this place is really nice. And O can tell you that the people here, are the only ones in the world that I don’t hate.”

It was really nice here, he has to admit it, without Rogers’ actitud that, you had to do whatever I want, without his disappointed look. Without Romanoff trying to get everything she wanted, without Maximoff’s temper, it was great in here.

Everyone was nice to each other, no one was the dictator.

“Ivy, there is something I need to tell you.”

Ivy felt her heart go faster, but she calmed herself down.

“What is it ?”

“Listen, I.......love you, and not in the friendship way, but I’m the romantic.”

Well, this might be awkward.

“I love you too, and I would love to be with you, but my heart also wants someone else.”

“Who ?”

“Harley,”

“Well, that’s perfect.”

“Wait a second, what ?”

Harley then came out of the vents, falling face first.

“It worked, she does love us !” She cried.

“Ok, what is going on here ?”

“Well, when we were on the lab, Harley here surprised me with a kiss. So we liked each other and agreed to date, but then, we both realized we loved you too, so we decided to see if you wanted to...”

“Fuck yes.”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“You don’t need to, I know now, a throuple with you too, that’s the best thing I can ask.”

So Tony was wrong, life can turn better.

Harley hugged both of them.

“Hehehe, now I have a boyfriend, and a girlfriend, this is gonna he great you too.”

“And it was about dam time.”

Rhodey came into the room with a smile.

“You 3 took so long to realize this, I knew since the beginning.” Rhodey said.

People tend to forget that Rhodey is a really wise man.

“Well, I am glad you 3 got together at last, but keep it pg 13 outside the room ok.”

“Please, we won’t tramuatize poor Peter.”

Rhodey laughed at that.

“Well then, I will leave you 3 to enjoy the start of this relationship. I better be the best man Tones.”

Tony laughed as his girlfriends lead him away.

Meanwhile, in his uncomfortable bunk, Steve woke up on cold sweat. 

He has no idea what, but something feels very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part, other than them being happy of course, is that when Steve realizes his one sided crush is with two other people. He is gonna blow.


	13. Starting to get Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the others start getting more desperate as the world moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Steve chapter, we will see how they are reacting on how everyone is moving on. 
> 
> So before we begin, I need your suggestions for shippings for Scott, Carol, and Thor. I request Carol to be shipped with a female character. I don’t mind what is the ship for the other, two, all I ask of for a interesting and creative idea.

This place was horrible.

Steve can’t wait to return to the compound.

But there are still no news of pardons ever since Quinn and Isley got theirs.

Tony had busted up the Avengers’ numbers to 12, with 4 possible people waiting to join. He also made it clear that when he returns, Bruce will be welcomed with open arms, he didn’t speak about the others though.

And sadly, Natasha told him chances are Bruce will side with Tony.

“But, this is Ross, why would he...”

“Tony got Ross out of the government, he is now in disgrace, that action earnes him Bruce’s eternal gratitude and respect, more than what they already had for each other. Don’t get your self tricked Steve. Bruce only considered Tony a friend in the original team. We ere just colleagues for him.”

“But you and him had something special.”

“And that is the only thing I can count on. Because it is between you and Tony, Bruce won’t hesitate to choose Tony.”

Steve still can’t belive Tony got 12 people, that is more that what the Avengers had ever gotten under Steve.

One of them called herself a Captain, but Steve knows she is faking it, he recognizes a Captain when he sees one.

Tony also got a sorcerer, why ? They have Wanda for that.

But what angered him more was Quinn and Isley.

The world welcomed them, saw them as victims and heroes trying to make amends. While they still hate Steve and his team, the true heroes.

That made it more clear to Steve that they were brainwashing Tony, he has to safe him.

After Steve returns, he will send Quinn and Isley to a prision, where they deserve to be, he will check every member Tony added, to see if they are worthy for the position. Like Beck who already has a spot on the team.

Then, Rhodes, Vision, and Tony will have to apologize for their actions, and Steve will forgive them, he is a good man. He will also show Tony that they are meant to be together.

Steve smiled, thinking about the great future.

He didn’t see Sam come in.

“Bad news man, come here, we will see the news.”

Steve saw Tony giving a press conference.

“Hello everyone, missed me ?”

“Mr. Stark, what took you so long to appear.”

“I was recovering, and helping a friend get threw something, so I let Rhodey take the spotlight, he is the leader after all.”

Rhodes being the leader had cause massive aproval and cheering from the public. They said that Rhodes was an actual war decorated hero, and he was a Colonel, that outranks as Captain.

Steve can’t belive this, no matter the rank. Captain America knows best, that is a fact.

He will return to command when everyone see the truth, he was sure Rhodes will be happy seeing him back.

“Mr. Stark, can you confirme the existence of the restriction orders you have against Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff ?”

“They are super true, my great friend Pepper got them for me, isn’t she great ? I call for Pepper Potts to be president. The restriction orders forbib the rogues from going closer than 500 meters to me, that will not affect my desire to capture them.”

Restrictions orders, why ? They were his family, and he and Steve were meant to be. How could Tony do this ?

“Is it true that you have a connection to Harley Quinn and Posion Ivy ?”

“Comepletly true, you see, my dad got Harley and Ivy out of their abusive homes. So that they could have a good life, and I could have friends. They are just as family to me as Rhodey is.”

There is the proof Tony is being manipulated, they were not his family, Steve and the others were Tony’s family.

“Mr. Stark, is it true you are in a relationship ?”

“Yes, and I am proud if it, can’t reveal who though, for privacy.”

No. No, Steve and Tony belong together, this must be fake.

“Well, that’s all the time we are getting folks. Thanks.”

Tony blew a kiss to the cámaras, and left.

Steve can’t believe this.

“Jackass.” Clint grumbled.

“Clint, Tony is being manipulated, we must safe him.”

Everyone grumbled.

“Cap is right.” Beck said. “Even with his faults, Tony is a good man, and he needs the right guidance for that. There is no one better for that than you Steve. This is why the world needs Captain America, to show the, What is right.”

Steve smiled. “Thanks Beck.”

Beck then looked at his watch.

“Is happening, they monsters’ asistents are here, time to be heroes everyone.”

Every one stood up with a smile.

“Well Cap, is your call, only the true leader of the Avengers can say it.”

Steve held his head high.

“Avengers, for too much time we have seen how unworthy people, some of them criminals. Take out place as heroes, faking the world into security. The time to stop that has come, we need to fix the world, get rid of the accords and the manipulators, and save our friends. It is time to show every one what being an Avenger truly means, to show them who are heroes.”

Steve’s voice filled with pride.

“Avengers Assemble.”

Cold.

That was all he felt, cold.

Then a bright light came to his eyes.

“Ah, you are awake, sorry for the rude awakening, allow me to introduce myself, I am Helmut Zemo.”

What, who was this guy.

“I see there is something special on you, rest so we can talk more.”

The man began to leave the room.

“Welcome back, Howard Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Steve has fallen for Hydra’s plans. Well done Steve, you are truly a hero.
> 
> Next chapter, Scott returns and properly apologizes, as being the decent guy he is.
> 
> Also, you might be asking why is Bucky barley in this. Bucky is not a big part of this entree in the series, so if it seems he is team Steve, because he has no where to go. Don’t worry though, Bucky will have a major redemption moment in this story, and he has a big role in the next entree.
> 
> Also, Howard is back, what the hell is happening


	14. More People Come In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott And Hope are joining the team, and Scott apologizes in person, as the only member on Team Cap that has conciencie.

Scott arrived at the Avnegers compound.

He was excited, but nervous. He fought against this people, and they want him to join them.

He remebers how Luis told him.

“SCOTTY !”

“Hey Luis.”

“So, don’t get to exited, but I got something for you.”

“Great, but Luis.”

“Yes Scotty ?”

“Stick to the story, no sidetracks.”

“All right. Ok so I was at this restaurant, it served some delicious tacos, like the best tacos in the world man, we need to go. Anyway, I met this beautifull woman named Juanita, like man, she was gorgeous, she reminded me of my cousin Ignacio’s ex, but she was even better if you ask me.”

“Luis.”

“Right sorry, anyway, Juanita told me, that she heard I had a connection to Ant Man, since I helped with the Cross incident. So she told me, that one of her great friends, like a super compadre like you and I man, they have gone threw some shit, we have gone threw so,e shit, anyway, you know I love talking, she told me, that her friend called her, because his husband called him to call her to call me to call you. So the guy’s husband, he aphorism for the government, he actually works along side the military, and guess what, he knows War Machine ! That is so cool !. So when I heard te name, I got a bit worried, because of what happened in Germany. But then she told me, that he told her, that he told him, that he told him, that the Avengers have decided to forget what you did at the airport, and they want to become your bros, and Hope’s, so War Machine asked him, to ask him, to ask her, to ask me, to tell you that the Avengers are looking for you too, and since you signed the accords, and told them where Rogers was, there is no problem serving your sentence as an Avenger. So I was like, man that is so cool, and the chef of the restaurant, a kind man named Stan, told me to go tell you. So I called you, I came to your home, after washing the van of course, and then I to,d you about Juanita, but of course I got sidetracked, so you made me focus, rhatnsi man, and then I told you about her friend, and you had this schoked face when I continued and....”

“Luis, I love you bro, but you already said that.”

“Sorry Scotty, so the point is, the Avengers want you man, how cool is that !”

It was awesome and terrifying.

When they got inside, they saw Tony Stark and James Rhodes.

“A Mr. Lang, Ms. Van Dyne, welcome aboard.”

Scott knew he had to apologize in person. Unlike Rogers and his crew, he knew he was wrong.

“Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes, before we begin I will like to say sorry in person. I let my hero worship for Rogers get the best of me, after I saw Colonel Rhodes’ fall, I knew I messed up, it hinted me a bit late, so I also apologize for my words at the raft. Steve Rogers is wrong, I don’t know why the others don’t realize it, but I do. So once again, I am really sorry.”

“The apologie is acceotes Scott, although to be honest, we had forgiven you ever since your letter, honesty is something extremely valuable. Specially after Rogers did.”

After his press conference, Tony gave Pepper the green light to show the world what happened in Siberia, to say that the world was even more pissed at Rogers, it was an understatement.

T’Challa had called soon after that, like Scott he apologized sincerely and promised to give Tony his space. Tony was still bitter with the King, but he thinks he can forgive him like he did with Scott. 

“Yeah man, that was horrifying to look at, and to think the man still insists he is right.”

“That’s Rogers for you, always believing he is right no matter what.”

“He seems to live in, my way or the Highway way.” Hope said.”

“Dam right he does, I should have never followed him.”

“Anything Rose you can tell us Scott ?”

“Not much, as you know I refused to follow him after the airport, but while he was getting the others out, he did say he had a plan to return things to the way they were, I don’t know what. Also you should know, the look he had when he mentioned your name, be glad you got does restriction orders.”

“I told you Tones, in his delusional way, Rogers likes you.”

“Well, I am in a happy relationship. So no thanks Rogers. Anyway, enough about him, let’s get you two settled. First things first though, your families are absolutely protected.”

Scott liked this team.

Everyone was nice to him, even with his mistakes. 

He can see that they were more of a team than the rogues. They follow Steve Rogers blindly, here it is all are equals.

He knows he made the right choice turning himself in, and now that he is here, he is gonna make up for his mistakes.

He hopes that includes punching Rogers in the face, everyone here wants to do that, but Scott wants to do it because the man had no care about him, or his family.

That is not a hero, and Scott, and the world, finally learned that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Luis, he is my favorite part of the Ant Man movies. Sube I should make him an Avenger.....
> 
> Next chapter, there is more Tony x Harley x Ivy, and Diana and Mera make their apearence.


	15. The Runaway Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Diana and Mera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Mera don’t have a big role in this story, you won’t see them again until the end.
> 
> Here I tell you why

Tony, Harley, and Ivy were flying to Venice.

“Not that I dislike Venice, but why are we going there ?” Ivy asked.

“Simple, those two princesses King S said about, they are hiding there.”

“But why ?”

“I belive the Atlantean one has a strong connection to water, and wished to live close to,the ocean. They live in front of the canal. I saw the leaked picture FRIDAY got me. A small apartment with one bed, a couch, a small kitchen and a bathroom. It actually looks more like a hotel room, not where you would think two princesses are hiding.”

“Hum, smart.”

Harley just snuggled between the two.

“I a, just enjoying the private time with you two. Since there is no pilot, this plane is just to ourselves.”

“You are not suggesting we make this plane a love nest ?” Tony asked.

“Maybe........”

“Harls, and you wanted to bring Peter.”

“Hey, if he was here, I wouldn’t suggest it.”

“Well love, I am sorry to disappoint you, but before we left, Pepper banned me from doing that, says this is a company jet, and that she uses it too. Something she is right about.”

“Awwww.” She didn’t like it, but there was no way she was going to be on Pepper’s bad side.”

“Relax, as soon as we return we can do it.”

“And you will be in the middle this time.”

That, did make her smile.

After arriving, Tony had to buy tons of Italian food, not just for them, but for the rest of the team.

Then, they got too the place.

“This is it.”

“Yep, just look for the most red haired woman, and we find them.”

Diana and Mera got back from work to their apartment, only to find 3 people there.

“Ag Diana and Mera Prince, nice to meet you two.”

“Tony Stark ?”

“In the flesh, this are my two great friends, Harley Quinn and Posion Ivy, they were pardoned for their crimes and are on the Avengers now, so don’t worry.”

“But why are you here ? I mean, we are just two normal woman, and...”

“Are also the Princesses of two lost kingdoms.”

They both looked shocked, how did he knew that ?

“You are probably asking, how do I know. Well, one of my new teammates is a shark man hybrid that lived on Atlantis, he was inspired by your escape and left like you did. He told me about you two. As for how I found you, Princess Mera should really di her hair, it gives it away.”

“I told you.” Diana said.

“So first off all. Other than us 3, the Avengers are the only ones that know about what you two are, and we are going to keep it that way.”

The two breathed in relief.

“However, as enhanced, you know you have to make a choice, either you just co timid living your life in this beautifull city, nice place to live by the way, good taste. Or you can sign, and join the Avengers.”

“Mr. Stark, first of all, thank you for keeping our origins hidden, but we like our life the way it is, we can’t join.” Mera said.

“Ok, I am fine with it, one of the things Steve Rogers didn’t understand is that people have a choice. You two have jobs, a nice home, a good life. I won’t take that from you.”

“What about reserve members ?”

Tony looked at Diana.

“I read the accords out of curiosity, to see what caused Captain America to go rogue, I read there was something like that ?”

“Ah Yes. That is for members that only wish to be called in for emergencies, there are two kind of emergencies, either you two are the closest ones and there is no way any of us can’t get there fast enough, but thanks to Stephen Strange that is almost imposible to happen. Or there is a situation so big, that is all hands on deck.”

They both thought about it.

“If we signed for that, no one knows about us.”

“No, by singing as a reserve member, you say you are willing to help if there is a need, but that you don’t want to join the team. You are only for emergencies.”

“We will sign as that, but only for emergencies that there is no choice.”

“Perfect.”

They returned to the compound with two reserve members.

A good result of you ask Tony.

“We are moving to the tower for some time you know ?”

“Why ?”

“While we were out, Rhodey got 4 more people to join, they call themselves the Defenders, so, Rhodey and I decided to renovate the compound to acomódate all the other members, lab staff, medic team, and....”

“Get us a bigger room for us 3 ?”

“Exactly.”

Harley saueled while Ivy smirk.

Things were really looking good.

And imagining Rogers’ face when he herars that he and his team truly don’t have a place to stay here, even better.

And getting a bigger place for him and his girlfriends, that is somehow much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they want their privacy, that is ok, and they did agree to help if the situation called for it.
> 
> It seems everything is happy, I hope no one tries to ruin it, ehem Steve.
> 
> Next chapter, we will see two things, one, how is Howard back, and two, how the Rogues plan has tremendously backfired, and Beck’s plan has succeeded.


	16. The Plan Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra’s plan advances as Howard is back, and Steve falls for Beck’s trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we learn why is Howard back, and also we see the huge screw up that Steve has made.

Howard had no idea where he was.

He remembers crashing, seeing Barnes, and then Black,

Nothing else.

What happened to Maria, Tony, the girls, was everyone ok ?

“Hello Howard.” Zemo said.

Howard could barely speak.

“Seems you have many questions, let me answer some of them. First of all, your wife is dead.”

Maria is dead.....

The love of his life is gone.

“You can blame James Barnes for that, however, your son and the two girls you took in are totally fine.”

Howard was trying to process everything.

But he was glad the 3 were fine, he loved the 3 so much.

“But, they believe you are dead, you see, when Barnes made everything to kill you, he failed, he brought you to his superiors. They created a dummy to make sure everyone you were dead, and the infiltrated SHIELD made sure no one could find the truth. Then, Hydra superiors found something strange in your DNA. So we kept you here, in stasis.”

Oh no, Hydra found out he was a Chaos People.

“But I learned, you and I are the same.” 

Zemo made a rock come out of his hand.

He was a chaos people too. 

“And I believe so is your son and those girls.”

“What do you want.”

“For now, you are just bait for your son, you should know, he became a great hero. After we are done with some obstacles, we will reunite you, then.......we can have Elemental Soldiers.”

Zemo’s plan is simple, to find people like him.

And make them Hydra’s soldiers.

“Get Stark on his cell, make sure he is alive so that his son can find him.”

Tony, Harley, and Ivy woke up in the next morning after moving to the tower.

“Ah, that was so much better than Joker.”

“Because we truly love you Harls, not like that maniac.”

“Yep, and I love being in the middle.”

“Tonight is my turn though.”

“Awww.”

Tony laughed as his girlfriends argued.

“Boss, there is something you need to see.”

“What is it FRIDAY ?”

“It seems Rogers has made a move, and frankly I can’t understand what he is doing.”

She showed them te news.

There was the rouges, attacking the army without mercy.

“Wow, it seems he is really against the government.”

“But aren’t they trying to get the world on their side ?”

“God Rogers, what the hell were you thinking.”

But then Tony noticed something weird on the soldiers back.

“FRIDAY, amplify the image on that soldiers’ back.”

“Yes boss.”

There was something weird in there, a sliver thing.

“What the hell is that ?”

Rhodey came back from visiting Laura Barton, who they were securing after her ex husband went rouge.

Then he saw the news.

“WHAT THE FUCK !”

King Shark, Clayface, and Sy watched in horror.

“And that man calls himself a hero ? What a disgrace.”

Vision shook his head at what he was seeing. 

Mr. Rogers has truly gone too far.

Carol was with Phil and Daisy when the news showed that.

“I used to believe Steve Rogers was a great hero, I couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Yeah, and SHIELD insits on keeping him, why ?”

“Because they can control him, that’s why.”

He hopes Fury and the others realize that it is to late to spin this, this is to far.

Stephen was with Christine when they saw the news.

“O my god, they have truly gone rogue.”

Stephen glared, he can’t wait to stop them.

Diana and Mera saw that in horror in their home.

It was down right horrifying, a man that calls himself a hero, and doing that.

They hope Tony stops him, and they won’t complain if they are called to stop him.

Scott putted his head in his hands.

Thank god he stopped following Rogers, this was not what a hero did.

It was the actions of a villain.

Beck called Zemo.

“They fell for it, the idiots fell for it. I just had to tell them that they needed the glasses to see the monsters and they believed me. I was sorry to sacrifice our troops, but they did their jobs right, acted like they were soldiers, and Rogers and his others beated them up.”

Everything was going to plan. And he can’t wait to see Rogers’ reaction to the news.

Of course he wasn’t there physically, he used a recording of him and projected it so that Rogers would believe him. 

His time with the idiots is almost over, next phase, get them on a place and allow Stark to take them down.

Then, with Stark distracted, they can get what they want, Zemo wants the data base of the Avengers Compund. And with the Avengers busy taking on Rogers, no one will be there to stop them.

And with the data, the Avengers stand no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zemo’s plan is this. He made the world fear the enchanced by tricking Steve, then, he will sent the rouges to where the monster is suppose to be, but there is no monster. He is counting that Tony will come in a capture them, and while he is distracted, he wants to get all the data at the Compound. 
> 
> But Zemo is not counting on two things, one, the compound is being renovated, two, Stephen can get everyone there in seconds.
> 
> Next chapter, we will see what stupid excuse the rogues make.


	17. Delusional Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the others react to what the world is saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve and the others belive that they defeated monsters and the world praising them.
> 
> How naive and stupid can they be.

Steve got in the base with pride in his body.

They had done it, they defeated the monsters and proved to the world that they are the true heroes.

“Those monsters were tough, right Cap.”

“They were Sam, but we have defeated them.”

“I bet Stark is furious right now, seeing how people must be bashing his precious accords.” Clint laughed.

“Serves him right, the world needs to realize Stark is not a hero.” Wanda agreed.

Steve thinks seeing this will help Tony grow and realize the truth in Steve’s words.

“Don’t worry Tony, I will save you from those women and from the accords. And we can finally be the family we are meant to be.”

“Laura, kids, I will be back soon.” Clint said.

“Viz, you won’t have to wait for me for long.”

Steve smiled at the thought of his friends reuniting with their loved ones.

Fury called them.

“Sir.” Natasha said. “Mission accomplished.”

“WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU IDIOTS DOING ?”

What...

“What sir, are the news praising us to much.” Clint asked.

“Praising you ? Na Barton, the news and te public absolutely HATE YOU, THEY ARE BASHING YOU AND CONDEMING YOU !”

WHAT !

Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

The news showed them fighting soldiers instead of the monsters.

What was happening ?

“Fuck, I should have expected this. The monster shapeshifted into soldiers to trick the people.” Beck said.

“But, didn’t you have some drones to make people see the truth of the monsters ?” Sam asked.

“I am not Tony, my tech can fail.”

Steve can’t belive this, this is why Tony needs to be at his side.

“We need to tell the people what really happened.”

“How Cap, no one will believe anything you say.” Fury said.

“Did the glass record our fight, show them what we saw ?”

“Sorry Cap, the recordings got damaged in the fight.” Beck said.

“FUCK, this can’t be happening !” Clint said.

Wanda’s hands were full of red.

“I will try to see if I can get some recording....anything we can use.” Natasha said.

Steve nodded. 

“Everyone calm down. We will fix this.”

This was just a missunderstanding, he knows he and his team will be heroes soon once again.

Steve got the flip phone.

He had waited for Tony to make the first step, but it was evident his pride was getting in his way, so Steve has to take the first step.

He dialed the only number, and waited.

The number appeared disconnected.

“What are you doing Punk ?”

It was Bucky.

“I am calling Tony.”

“Seriously Steve !”

“What ?”

“You honestly have no right to call Stark.”

“What, why do you say that ?”

“I don’t know Steve, maybe because you lied to him for 2 years, then beated him to the ground.”

“Tony knew it wasn’t you, I had to stop him ?”

“Steve, you do know that the world didn’t side with you when they saw the recording, and Stark crearly showed he attacked first.”

Steve can’t still believe that the people sided with Tony on Siberia. He was sure the man was hiding it because he knew he would loose the support of the people if he did.

But then he realesed it, and the people cried in outrage, outrage against Steve.

They blamed him for Siberia, saying he started the fight when he lied, and that he should nit have beaten down Tony, that it was clear Tony was not going for the kill.

“Don’t worry Buck, I will get Tony to clear our names from Siberia.”

“Clear our names ? Steve he showed the world just exactly what happened, he has denied to comment on the video, saying he is still recruiting and focusing on his new relationship.”

Steve clenched his feats, whoever stold Tony from him better back up, he belongs to Steve.

Bucky sighted and went away.

Enough was enough.

As sad as it made him, Steve was not following the path he wanted.

He heard what his friends said, while they victimized themselves and spitted in the victims face. He wasn’t gonna follow that.

As sad as it is, Steve has reached the end of the line.

So Bucky left the base soon after talking to Steve, he knew what he needed to do.

He was still the Winter Soldier, he was dangerous.

So he walked to a police station, got on his knees, and raised his hands.

“I am James Barnes, the Winter Solider, I am here to turn myself in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Steve still believes that the world will see them as heroes and that Tony will take him back. 
> 
> But Bucky has had a moment of self reflection, and does the right thing.
> 
> This is NOT on Hydra’s plan. As seeing Steve’s obsesión with Bucky looses the control Beck has.


	18. Time for Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to Bucky turning himself in, the opportunity to catch Steve has presented itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you can say Bucky has totally redem himself, his actions have led to the opportunity to catch Steve.
> 
> Lady revenge is coming.

Steve was desperate.

Where was Bucky, he dispareared 

“Nat, any sign if him ?”

“No Steve, there is no clue on where he is.”

Dam it.

“Where could he go, he has no where to ?”

“Maybe got triggered again ?” Sam said.

“By who ? There is no one.”

“Relax man, maybe went to scout for the people hunting us.” Clint said.

“You know I won’t allow anyone in his head Steve.” Wanda said.

Steve sighted.

“You guys are right thanks.....”

“Breaking news, we have confirmation that James Barnes, the Winter Soilder has turned himself in the Praga police station. Avengers leader Colonel James Rhodes has confirmed they will pick up Barnes from the station soon enough.”

Everyone stood frozen.

Bucky has....turned himself in.

Steve stood up to the door, but Natasha stopped him.

“Steve, wait , if you go charging, it will be game over.”

“I won’t leave Bucky to be taken.”

If Rhodes was coming, then Tony was coming too.

Steve can’t allow him close to Bucky until he and Steve talk.

“I know Steve, but we must think about this, if we go guns blazing, then it will not help our cause.”

“But Nat. Can’t we prove we are right by saving Barnes from a corrupt government ?” Wanda asked.

“We could if he was taken, but he turned himself in.”

“Still, Steve is right, we can’t allow Barnes to do this without thinking about it.” Sam said.

“Yeah Nat, we will take him out without no one knowing it was us.” Clint said.

Natasha sighted.

“We will go quietly.”

Steve nodded.

“Come on everyone, follow me, we are rescuing Bucky.”

“Zemo, we have a problem ?”

“What is it ?”

“Barnes, he turned himself in, Rogers has gone berserker and has escaped the base. I can’t get him to go to where we need him too, Stark will catch him faster than we predicted.”

Dam it, they were not ready still.

They had to make sure Stark was distracted with Rogers when they made their move. If Rogers and his gang are caught before time, then there is nothing they can do, but face Stark directly.

“Beck, go back to base, let Rogers to his fate.”

“On it boss.”

“Tell the boss, to move in with plan C, plan A is ruined, I will try to execute plan B, but I have no hope.”

“Are you sure boss, she can be......scary.”

“There is no other choice.”

Beck ended the call with an aftermative.

Zemo called his man.

“Everyone, we are moving to plan B, get me Spider-Man.”

Tony assembled a team to go get Barnes, and Rogers.

T’Challa said that Barnes left with Rogers. Considering how obsessive Rogers is with Barnes, he can expect the other rogues to arrive there.

The team consisted of him, Rhodey, Harley (the doctor cleared her for this); Ivy, Vision, King Shark, Scott, Carol, and Stephen.

Stephen made a spell to protect them from Maximoff.

Vision and Stephen are going after Maximoff .

King Shark will hunt Barton down.

Rhodey will take down Wilson alongside Scott. 

Carol will take Romanoff.

And he and his girlfriends......

They get Rogers.

It’s pay back time.

The others will stay and be on call.

Peter wanted to come, but Tony won’t allow him near the rogues again.

The time has come.

“Boss, I got their signal.”

“So those idiots never though you could track your own gear ?” Harley told him.

“Nop.”

“Ok everyone, let’s shut this idiots up, and show the world we are nothing like them !”

Everyone cheered.

Harley held his hand, Ivy held the other.

“Payback time love.”

“Those assholes are going to pay for everything that did to you.”

Tony nodded, it was nice to have real friends, real family.

“Let’s go loves, time to end this.”

Rogers will go down today.

Peter was swinging back home.

“Man, I wished Mr. Stark would have let me come, I want to punch Rogers in the face.”

“He is doimg it for your safety Peter.”

“I know KAREN.”

Peter got home.

“Hi May.”

“Hi Peter, dinner is ready.....”

Then an explosion happened.

Peter’s building was completely destroyed.

Peter was the only survivor, everyone else died, even May.

Peter tried to get up, but he couldn’t.

A man with a purple mask came to him.

“Goodnight Spider-Man.”

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time to deal with the rogues has come, next chapter, those that want to shut up Steve, the time has come.
> 
> But, Zemo has destroyed Peter’s home, killed May, and taken Peter.
> 
> Tony will have to make a choice, revenge, or saving Peter.
> 
> But I do promise this, tomorrow morning, next chapter, the battle against the rogues.
> 
> This is Beck’s last apperance in this story, what is “plan C” will be told in the next one.


	19. Avengers vs Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers battle the rogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having no idea what happened to Peter, Tony and the others go against the rogues.
> 
> Let’s be real........there is no battle here. Only revenge.

Steve and his team snuck around the city.

“Ok here is what we are gonna do. Clint, Sam, take the roof, you are our eyes, if you see anything tell us. Wanda, stay and cover for everyone, me and Nat will sneak in and save Bucky.”

Everyone nodded at him.

He wished Beck was here, but he disappeard, and Bucky can’t wait.

Before he safes the world from the accords and fixes the Avengers, he needs Bucky back.

What Steve doesn’t know, is that the Avengers heard everything he said.

Barnes has being taken to a prision back in the us, the man made no resistance.

Stephen’s portals were really coming handy.

With Barnes secured, they can worry about the others.

Sam flew across the air.

He was pretty sure there was not gonna be any problem, Stark’s team was in the us, and no one else could stop them.

What Steve was doing was extremely noble, saving his friend, that is why he is more worthy than Stark.

“When we get back, Steve needs to put Stark in his place.”

“And where will that be ?”

San felt his wings take a hit, he was sent spinning to the ground.

He looked up and wwas horrified at what he saw.

Rhodes.

“Say a bad word against my best friend Wilson, I fucking are you.”

Sam tried to fly away, but Rhodey was faster.

He flew up, and punched Sam straight in the face.

Sam tired to keep up floating. But Rhodes shot hair repulsors.

He was going down for good.

Sam lost all flight ability and crashed into the ground.

When he tried to get up, Rhodes putted his foot on his chest.

“Wow, and your team believed that they were unbeatable, because that was incredibly easy.”

“How did you find us ?”

“Please. You are all using Stark tech, do you think Tony wasn’t gonna be able to track it ?”

No, Natasha said she hacked the system so that he couldn’t track it.

“And if you thing Romanoff’s attempts made it harder, then she is clearly delusional.”

“How did you get here so fast ?”

“A new teammate can make portals to a place, we can arrive in a second.”

“You won’t win Rhodes, Steve will save us.”

“Trust me, after those two are done with Rogers, he will be begging for a cell.”

Clint saw how Rhodes pinned Sam down.

He prepared to shoot, a taser arrow to disable Rhodes’ suit.

“This is for taking my family away Stark, your gonna pay.”

But before he could shoot, he was punched in the face.

He couldn’t see who did it.

Another punch came, and then another, and then another.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF !”

Scott appeared in front of him.

After Rhodey’s request to deal with Sam alone, he went with King to take Clint.

“Hi Barton.”

“Lang, you pussy, turning your back on as because they were winning.”

“No, I just chose the correct side. Also, there is a shark behind you.”

“What ?”

King Shark grabbed Clint, and slammed him like Hulk slammed Loki.

Clint stood no chance.

Wanda was growling.

Something was wrong, her powers couldn’t sense people’s minds.

“Ms. Maximoff.”

She saw in joy as Vision came down, had he finally come to his senses and left Stark ?

“Voz, you are here !”

“Of course I am, after what you did to the soldiers, someone needed to stop you.”

So he was still with Stark.

“Viz, you got it wrong, those were really fire monster !”

No, they were not. Mr Stark saw something weird in their backs. There was illusion tech on their, and they all saw the rogues wearing glasses.

Mr. Stark recognized the tech, he said it belonged to a man named Quentin Beck, who he fired do to being unstable, and also because he was Hydra.

The rogues had been played, but he will let Tony have the joy of saying it.

“Ms. Maximoff, we all saw the new. You attacked the national guard.”

“Viz....”

“No Wanda, it is clear we have picked out sides.”

Wanda growled, she had to safe him from Stark.

“Ms. Maximoff, you are under arrest .”

Stephen came in.

“Please, like you are gonna be able to do anything !”

She threw a blast at him, he just flicked it away.

“What ?”

“You’re powers are nothing compared to mine.”

Wanda yelled and shot blast after blast.

They did nothing.

Her anger distracted her, Vision grabbed him from the back, and held her.

She tried pushing him like she did last time, but nothing happened.

Stephen came close, and created a yellow band.

The band placed itself on Wanda’s wrist.

Her magic was bounded.

All the read went away.

“Is it done Doctor ?”

“I bounded her magic, she can’t use it now.”

“NOOOO GIVE ME MY POWERS NOW !”

“No can do. Take her Viz.”

With a glow from the stone, Wanda fell unconscious.

Natasha was worried.

Sam, Clint, and Wanda’s coms had gone out.

There was no way Stark was here. She hacked the tech, he can’t traxk them.

For all of his ego, he knows Natasha is better than him.

Natasha was suddenly thrown away by a power blast.

“Well well, what do we have here !”

Carol landed right in top of her.

“Seems like your ego is really big huh, believing you could hack Stark tech, hahahaha, idiot.”

She got up and kicked her.

She barley flinched.

“Sorry, was that suppose to hurt ?”

Natasha growled a took out her gun, but Carol moved faster and took her from her hands, and crushed it.

“Nop, no guns for you !”

Natasha then attacked her, using all of her skills.

Carol didn’t flinch at all of them.

“Ok, this is getting pretty boring.”

She charged a punch, and threw straight at Natasha’s face.

Natasha was sent flying to a wall.

Carol walked to her.

“The unstoppable Black Widow heh, the one no one can take down, Well all it took for me was one punch. Looks like Tony and Phil were right, your ego is really big.”

“My ego ? What about Stark’s ?”

“Nah, the man has no ego, he is a genius.”

Carol grabbed Natasha.

“Meanwhile, you are stupid, following Rogers over Tony, what a dump idea.”

“Steve will..”

“Fall, he is the last of your team left, and don’t count on Barnes, he is already in the us.”

Dam it, this can’t be.

Stark was suppose to fall, how did he rise so strong !

“Nat, Sam, Clint, Wanda, anyone copy me ?!”

No awnser.

Steve was desperate, his friends were not awnsering.

No matter, once Steve save Bucky he will find them.

Then a very familiar noise came.

A repulsor blast sent Steve flying away.

Tony, and he was not alone.

Harley Quinn was with him.

“Tony....”

“Wow, weird how we always run into him in Europe, right Harls ?”

“Super weird.”

“Tony, listen, she is brainwashing you !”

“Like Wanda, who by the way is already taken out, all of your team is out by the way.”

What, Tony took them all down.

“Tony, how could you do this ! We are your family !”

“No Rogers, you are my targets, nothing more.”

“Tony....”

Tony and Harley were done listening.

They both launched a combo attack against Steve.

Steve tried to defend himself, but he was unable too.

Not when plants came out of the ground, and held him.

Ivy was just in his back, and used the plants to slam Steve into the ground.

Tony shit him with repulsors, Harley hurted him with a bat, and then Ivy slammed him.

Steve stood no chance.

Ivy letter to of him.

“Well, so much for the unstoppable hero.”

“Tony, you can still stop this, help me !”

“No can do Rogers. You see, I hate you, and this two, I love them.”

They both planted kisses on Tony’s cheeks.

Steve glared at the sight, they stold Tony from him !

But before he could charge, a plant held him still.

“Well, let’s get this over, Harley care to do the honors ?”

“Of course love !”

Harley swanged her bat at Steve’s face, knocking him out.

The rouges were caught.

And it was......really easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh that felt so good ! 
> 
> But revenge is not over, as now there the humiliation of them going to prision....but let’s not forget about Peter.
> 
> Will Tony go on to humiliate the rogues and bring them to prision himself, or will he forget them and to save Peter ?
> 
> The choice is kind of obvious.


	20. There is No Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the Rogues, Tony gets the news that Peter was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rogues are finally defeated, and Tony wants nothing more than to drag them to jail and see them defeated, to get his revenge for all the abuse he suffered for years.
> 
> At least until he hears about what happened.

Tony flew caring Harley, while Ivy had her plants take her and Rogers to the others.

The rouges were all tied up, it was over for them.

“Well lucky here, we caught them, and we didn’t even get a scratch.” Ivy said.

That was super humiliating for the rogues. Tony’s new team was able to take them down extremely easily, they had not even manage a hit.

Ivy dropped Rogers along side the others. And Stephen created a rope to hold him.

“You won’t get away from this Stark, you will.....” Clint tried to say.

“Get you all to prision, yes I will Barton, soon enough.”

“Tony, be reasonable. You need us.” Romanoff tried.

“Why, why do I need you Romanoff, we took you out quicker than we anticipated. And this is not even the full team, we didn’t have to call them all for you, because you all are not special. And archer, I got shooters, even have a crossbow woman in the look, god that sounds awesome. A flyer ? Half of us can fly, Wanda might have been a case, but now we have Stephen, who is much more powerful than her, you, a spy, Harley was trained too, she can do what you did, and we also have Daisy in speed dial. And Rogers, he is really the most replicable of you all, super strength ? Everyone here has it, that’s from powers, shits, or training. We are all stronger than normal. So tell me Romanoff, why do we need you ?”

Natasha looked shocked.

“We are your friends !”

“No you are. Aside from Bruce and Thor, I don’t miss anyone of the old team.”

“Steve !”

“What about Rogers ?”

“You two are meant to be, he....”

“Is delusional, I don’t love him. This white and green beauties are the loves of my life.”

Natasha was speechless, she didn’t expect his connection to Quinn and Isley to be that deep.

Steve woke up in shock.

This was imposible his team was defeated.

Tony looked proudly at him.

“Now, I will have the pleasure to bring you all in.”

“Don’t get your hopes up Stark, we still have Beck, he will safe us !” Sam said.

“Quentin Beck, the man I fired because he was Hydra, the one that tricked you into fighting soilders, that were really Hydra, by using his illusion tech, that Beck ?”

Before the rogues could speak, he showed them all the evidence.

Steve couldn’t believe it.

Beck had tricked them.

He was Hydra all along.

“Tony, you can’t blame us for that !”

“I can. You followed the man blindly because he said what you wanted. “

“Ignorance is not an excuse Rogers.” Harley said.

Steve looked around, trying to see a way out.

Tony was ready to bring them to prision.

When FRIDAY called.

“BOSS THERE IS A PROBLEM, A BIG ONE !”

Tony felt the dread in her voice.

So he went to talk to her in private.

“What is it FRI ?”

“Hydra has attacked New York. They blew up a building !”

“What !”

“And that is not the worst part boss. They have taken Peter Parker.”

Peter was taken.....

Oh god.

“What about May ?”

“May Parker was killed by the explosion.”

Oh god, May was dead, and Peter was taken.

He wanted to bring the rogues in, he wanted to see their faces when they went to prision so badly.

But between that and Peter, there is no choice.

“FRIDAY, call Phil. Tell him we are delivering the rogues to him, they are all incapacitated, tell him to get them to prision, and track KAREN.”

“I have sent you her location, and will call Director Coulson now.”

Tony sighted, and went to the others.

“Change of plans everyone, Phil will bring them in, not us.”

Everyone looked in shock.

“Tones, why are you...”

“There was an attack in New York, Hydra.”

Everyone stold silent.

“Love, are you sure SWORD and the others can’t handle it ?” Harley asked.

“Yeah baby, Hydra is just normal dushbags.” Ivy agreed.

“Harley, Ivy, they got Peter.”

That made the two freeze.

Precious Peter Parker was taken by Hydra.

“There is no choice.”

He was right, there wasn’t.

Rhodey turned to Stephen.

“Can you create a portal to bring them in ?”

“Of course.”

Steve yelled.

“Tony, you need us to defeat Hydra, you can’t do it without us, you need us, Tony....”

The rouges fell threw a portal.

They were gone.

Stephen then created a portal back to New York.

Everyone hoped in, they had to stop Hydra, and safe Peter.

“You know, in some terms this is the best revenge you can get against Rogers, the man depends on him not being forgotten, by ignoring him, you are doing the worst to him.” Rhodey pointes out.

Tony nodded and lead everyone back to New York.

Ivy saw Stephen’s smirk.

“What are you so happy about ?”

“I didn’t portal the rouges straight to Coulson, they are gonna be falling for an hour in a void.”

Ivy laughed at that too, it was good to know they were gonna pay.

Now it’s the turn of whoever took Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Tony had to actually let the rogues go, but then I remembered Stephen’s portals and decided that he can just bring them to Phil.
> 
> Tony wants revenge, he wants to see them pay. But there is no choice between that and saving Peter. 
> 
> Besides, the best revenge you can have against Steve, is forgetting him.


	21. Attacking Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others battle Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to defeat Zemo and his goons.

Tony had FRIDAY hack on the base.

It was underwater, just bellow the New York bay.

“Ok here is the plan. Sy is at the base, destroying the communications and remote weapons systems with his hacking skills. King Shark, you will take down the submarine probs that will come for us, you are a shark, use that. Clayface will help you. Then we will get inside, and we will divide. Vision, Stephen, and Carol will go to the armery and destroy everything that you see.  
Rhodey, Scott, and Hope, you guys get the control room, get what you can, and blow the rest up. Harley, Ivy and I go rescue Peter and the other prisoners.”

Everyone nodded.

“FRIDAY, does Coulson have the rouges now ?”

“No Tony, he won’t have them, I actually made the rogues fall for sometime. To make them dizzy and easier to deal with.” Stephen said.

Ivy laughed at that.

“Well, tell Coulson he might need a mop, in case they throw up.”

Zemo watched as everyone got prepared.

There was no news if Stark was done with the rogues, but he didn’t doubt the rouges putted a lot of a fight.

The explosions confirmed it.

“What the hell of this !”

It was Ross, their mole in the accords until Stark got him out.

“Barnes went to turn himself in, Rogers went berserker and left with his team before Beck could prepare the trap, so Stark and the others dealt with them much faster than we anticipated. And now they are here.”

“Where is Beck ?”

“With the boss.”

Ross growled, probably not happy he wasn’t the boss.

“Remain here and wait for the ones that will come here, I have to go guard the prisoners.”

Zemo got his purple mask, and went to the cells.

King Shark swam and destroyed the submarines.

“Bring it on ! I am hungry for Hydra soilders.”

Clayface destroyed the others with his clay.

“This is fun, fighting for a worthy cause !”

They continued to destroy every submarine, allowing Stephen to portal the others inside safely.

The Hydra soldiers were blown away by power blasts.

Carol flew in the base and destroyed everything she saw.

“Wooohoooo!”

“Carol, be careful with the prisoners, they could be near by !”

“No worries Doctor Strange, they are far from here, there is only Hydra soilders.” Vision said.

“If that’s the case, go crazy.”

Stephen shot many destructive spells at the armory, while Vision destroyed the ships with the stone.

Hydra agents tried to put the, down, but their simple bullets did nothing.

Ross was sweating from worry.

He should have not comed here.

“Hello Secretary.”

Rhodey appeared behind him.

“Rhodes.”

“Ross, so you were Hydra, well, I have to say I am not surprised.”

Ross growled at him.

“Game over Thaddeus, give up now, or my mercy end so here.”

“You have no idea what is coming Rhodes, you freaks will be....”

Rhodey shot him a tranq dart.

“Sorry, I just can’t hear you speak.”

Scott And Hope appeared behind him.

“Got everything ?”

“Yep.”

“Good, let’s blow some shit up.”

Tony saw the dungeons.

They had people trapped in chairs, tied to them, in a small space.

Stupid Hydra.

“FRI, where is Peter ?”

“Cell 4.”

Ivy used her plants to rip the door away.

Peter was tied up.

His mask ripped open, his eyes purple.

“Pete, are you, well you are not ok.”

“They killed May.”

“I am sorry kid, we......we will get you out of here.”

Peter fell to her arms, and passed out.

Harley got the other prisioners, while Tony covered them.

However, when she got the last prisioner, she was shocked.

“I......everyone see this !”

Both Tony and Ivy went to look, and were schoked.

“Hey kids.”

It was Howard.

“Dad.....”

“Hey Son.”

“But.....we saw the video, we saw you were being burried.”

“What can I say, SHIELD is not what I thought.”

The three let out a small laughed.

“The chaos genes helped me survive Barnes, is he...”

“In prision, many things have happened, we can tell you in the base.”

“Or you can tell him on the cells.”

A man in a purple mask appeared.

Tony knew that voice.

“Zemo.”

“Hello Mr. Stark, glad you survived Siberia.”

“I am not glad you escaped from Ross, the nice Ross, how ?”

“When Ross, the other Ross, is your mole, you can get out with somethings even escaping.”

“So what, you are gonna fight us, you are just a normal human.”

“Actually I am not.”

He lifted rocks with his hands.

“I am one of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have discovered that Howard is alive, and Tony is about of face off Zemo.
> 
> Who will win ?


	22. The Rise of the God of Chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts rising as the god of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony fights Zemo. And figures out his powers.

Tony was in shock.

Zemo was a chaos people too ?

“I must admit, I didn’t expect this.”

“I have this great ability to make people belive what I want.”

“Creepy of you ask me.”

Tony looked at his girlfriends.

“Get Peter and dad out of here !”

“WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY !”

“WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU HERE !”

“We have no choice, I will take Zemo, you two I have to make sure you guys are safe.”

Harley and Ivy didn’t want to, but they did it anyway.

They ran with Peter and Howard, the former was carried by the plants, while they supported Howard.

Tony looked at Zemo.

“Let’s have some fun.”

“Let’s do it Tony.”

They both shot fire blasts at each other.

Then Zemo grabbed two giant rocks, and threw them at him.

He used his suit to destroy them.

Tony the used water to push Zemo away.

Zemo smirked, he was enjoying this.

Rhodey couldn’t belive what he was seeing.

“That’s is Howard Stark ?”

“Yep, they did him a Barnes and kept him frozen.”

“James, glad to see you stuck with them. And the suit....”

“I am glad to see you too sir, but we need to take you out of here, you need help. We can get you caught up after you get better.”

Vision took Peter, and flew away from there, in Stephen’s portal.

He saw Harley and Ivy going back.

“Where are you two going ?”

“Tony is still fighting, we are not leaving him behind.”

Rhodey smiled.

“Well, you are not going without me.”

Rhodey was done leaving Tony behind.

Tony and Zemo were still fighting.

They were soaked, burned, and dirty.

Something only one of them can do.

Zemo laughed.

“You know, even if you defeat me, there is nothing you can do to stop this.”

Tony looked at him.

“I saw it, someone helped me look into the future, defeat Hydra, defeat the two remaining leaders and you will still loose. You are nothing against Thanos !”

“Thanos ?”

“The one responsible for New York, he is coming Tony, and when he does. No ,after if there is no Hydra, no Rogers, you will loose. Your father, your son figure, your best friend, your girlfriends, they will all perish, and you will be powerless to stop him.”

Tony closed his eyes.

So that is his name.

Thanos.

“Maybe.”

Tony started glowing.

“Maybe I can’t stop him, but you can be dam sure I will try.”

Tony created a power ball with all the elements. That was considered imposible.

Zemo looked scared.

“But first, it is time for Hydra to truly go away.”

Hydra agents arrived in the room, they tried shooting at Tony.

But plants grabbed them, Harley and Rhodey shot the ones that got free.

Tony looked at Zemo.

“Bye Bye Zemo, I hope you see your family.”

Tony shot the blast, sparing only his family.

As the blast got to him, Zemo felt the elements unite in power.

“Perhaps, there is a chance. Good luck Tony, you’re going to need it.”

The blast made the agents, and Zemo, desitangrate.

They were only ash now.

Tony fell to his knees.

Harley and Ivy helped him out.

“That was awesome !” Harley said.

“You did the imposible, combining the 4 elements.”

“Yeah, well the asshole irritated me enough.”

Tony looked at his girlfriends and best friend.

“Let’s go home.”

It was over.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony won’t reach full strength until the end of the series, so he still has some way to go.
> 
> Zemo is gone, Ross is caught, but Beck is still out there.
> 
> We can worry about him on the next story though, let’s enjoy the peace.
> 
> And here is something interesting......
> 
> Thanos is NOT the final enemy.


	23. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the attack in Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we see what has happened after Hydra, including Howard learning everything, Tony taking Peter in.

It had been 3 days since the Zemo thing.

Howard got everything that had happened.

“So, even if SHIELD wasn’t infestated by Hydra, they still took on their power hungry ways, except for some who actually cared about protection, those ones began their own organization that is what SHIELD was supposed to be.”

“Yep.”

“Ok. So you, became kidnapped in a cave by terrorists, sent by Stane, escaped and became Ironman, found out about the ilegal weapons that idiot had sold. Then you killed him. Then Vanko’s son came after you, which you defeated with Rhodes’ help. Then this alien man who was brainwashed by a titan came in, SHIELD got you into a team where only one of them was nice to you, and said team included Steve Rogers. Then this Mandarin attacks you, turns out to be a guy you met in a party, then you reunited with the Avengers to take down Hydra, while secretly meeting with Coulson to create SWORD, this witch gets in your head and makes you and Bruce activate Ultron, who goes rogue, but you all defeat him with the help of Vision. You decided to step back, and Rogers gets control of the Avengers, and uses your resources without care. Then the guy fucks up in Lagos, the accords are created, you, Rhodes, and Vision sign them, but the others don’t and go rogue. Then you find in Siberia what Barnes did, Rogers knew for 2 years a didn’t tell you, after you rightfully flip out, he beats you to the ground. He and his team hide in Wakanda, except for one that knew they were wrong and came to lay for his mistakes. You reunite with Ivy, who got in an incident with Hammer tech and was on house arrest, then you two rescue Harley, who was taken but the Joker, but he died in a fight, and a hydra mole got her, you said aged her and her friends from them. Then you 3, along side Rhodes and Vision, rebuild the Avengers, while Wakanda kicks Rogers out, they get tricked by Hydra, you 3 get in a relationship, which Maria and I excepted it to happen. You catch the rogues, and then you came for Zemo, after he took Peter, and there we reunited.”

“That’s all Dad.”

Howard sighted, it was a lot to take in.

That Tony, Harley, and Ivy had gone threw shit without him supporting them made him angry at himself. Even if he didn’t call for Barnes to attack them.

Speaking of Barnes, he understands the man was brainwashed, still, he is nit going to hang out with him anytime soon. 

To learn that SHIELD was not what he wanted, it made him angry, how could they screw up so much. He had to thank this Coulson guy for keeping the original idea alive, and creating something good with it.

His son getting in a relationship with Harley and Ivy, was no surprise, it was meant to be. He knew his son was special to the Chaos People, and those two girls are gonna become his Queens.

Them there was the Avengers.......

He had a lot to,say about that.

He was thankful that James remained the loyal friend to the 3. He was truly a good man, the Vision was a pure being, this Peter kid seems like a great kid, and Bruce was also a man he wanted to meet. Both for his brain, and the fact he was always nice to Tony.

That is were his good opinions end.

The Asgardian was neutral for him. But the rest....

Howard was gonna make them pay.

They were delusional idiots, one soilder that thinks the world shines on Rogers’ ass, two spies that think so much about themselves, a witch that always sees herself as a victim. 

And there is Steve Rogers.

The worst of them all.

He was not a hero, he was a crazy man that believes being a hero, is doing what he wanted to.

Howard regrets giving Rogers the serum, he was not a good man.

They were all wrong about him.

Howard can’t do anything about the man that turtored Harley, he was dead, Ivy got into shit with a guy that is already paying for his crimes.

But he can do something about Rogers, should the man ever go out of prision, Howard was gonna make him pay.

But that was for another time, for now, Howard was happy to reunite with his family.

Harley and Ivy waited for Peter to wake up.

He woke up slowly.

“What ?”

“Hey kiddo.”

“Sup kid.”

Peter saw the, looking at him.

“Where am I ?”

“The compound, you passed out after we freed you.”

Peter then rembered.

May was dead, he was homeless.

“Hey, don’t...... well you can cry for you aunt, grieving is importan.”

Harley held Peter in her arms while he cried, Ivy rubbed his back.

Tony came in.

“I am sorry about what happened Peter.”

“It’s not your fault Mr. Stark, I am glad you killed Zemo, but what am I going to do now ?”

“Well. You can stay with us ?”

“What ?”

“Peter, May made me promise when we told her the truth, that if anything were to happen to her, I would take you in, I am keeping that kid, as your mentor is my responsabilty to make sure you are safe. Besides look at this two, they adore you, they are going to love you here.”

“So.....I get to live here.”

“You will live win the Tower with us first, this place is getting remodeled. But when it’s done, yeah.”

Peter smiled a bit, still in Harley’s embrace.

He lost the person that raised him, but he won’t be alone.

He might get a new family, and while it would never replace the old, it could be sis thing great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we see the rogues’ fate in prision.


	24. Prision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogues are locked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after all of his delusions about going back, Steve is where he truly is meant to be.
> 
> Prision.

“Rogers, here is your letter.”

Steve sighted, it was the fourth letter that Tony had sent back.

After falling for 1 hour, they landed at Coulson’s base.

Nat and Clint tired to talk to the man, to make him see the truth, but he ignored them. He had his girlfriend get them into cuffs, and then sent them here.

In prision.

The Raft, the same place Steve broke the team out of, only that there was no Scott this time, and that he and Natasha were taking his place.

He can’t believe Scott changed sides so quickly, but he took down Clint, the man was clearly done with them. 

Soon after arriving to the raft, they were informed that Tony had defeated Hydra, and that they weren’t needed. Steve was counting on Tony to call them for the fight, but it was pointless.

Steve was thrown in, got stripped from his gear and given the prision jumpsuit, and thrown in a cell.

Steve thought the world would realize what was happening, that their heroes were locked up, and that they would protest for them to be free.

That didn’t happen, instead the people got happy and celebrated that they were caught.

Steve knew that must be a mistake, something he has to fix.

So he tried sending Tony letters again, but to not avail, he returned them unopened, with one having a small note saying to not write anymore. But Steve was gonna keep doing it, until Tony saw the truth.

Things got worst and worst.

Fury and Hill went underground and they couldn’t contact them

Pepper Potts came to tell them that all of their gear was taken back to Tony, as he was the owner.

They protested but she didn’t listen, in fact she told them Tony was already in the progress of dismantling it with his protégée.

“He has more important people to protect, his actual team could use the materials, specially the women he adores so much.”

That last part was said with a sly smirk at Steve.

“Also. You 5 used Tony’s funds without care, that is ending now, you will pay back every single penny you used without his concent, every penny you had, is ours now, and should you get money, it will go to us.”

“What, you can’t expect us to,pay him back, he is a billionaire !” Clint cried outraged.

“That’s how the world works. You take, you give it back, but don’t worry, he won’t take anything from your ex.”

Clint turned red at that.

Laura had come to say her piece, and left Clint with not only divorce papers, but the fact that she now had sole custody of their kids, and he was banned form seeing them.

“They don’t even want to, Copper and Lila don’t want to even think about you, and Nathaniel, which I am changing that name by the way, doesn’t know who you are.”

Clint yelled for hours, after that.

Laura also told Natasha that her status as Aunt was revoked, like Clint, she won’t see the children ever again, and that they are happy their new uncles and aunts.

“They gained new uncles and aunts, they can protect them now, and they are much better influences than you Romanoff, at least they know lying is bad.”

Natsaha’s Face was pale after she said that.

Wanda kept crying, the sorcerer had come after Potts, and made the bonds tighter.

She could only cry, she was a kid, why did they treat her like this ?

Natasha tried to talk their way out, but no one listened to her.

Sam just sat there, probably wondering how things came so wrong.

Steve wondered that too.

Scott came to see them too.

He just wanted to lash out, to tell them that he was wrong at following them, and that he hopes they were happy with the path the chose.

Then the last visitors came.

Quinn and Isley.

“Look Ivy, Captain traitor is home !”

“He is just where he belongs.”

Steve glared a them.

He tried looking past them to see if Tony was here, so Steve can tell him why this is all wrong.

“He is not here Rogers, had better things to do.”

“Like destroying and replacing your gear, he gave me Romanoff’s suits for example, that’s my man.”

“Our man Harls.”

“Right baby.”

Steve as red from anger, they should be the ones in here and he should be the one with Tony.

This was so unfair.

“Well, we just came to see you, and to tell you to stop writing to Tony.”

“Yep, those letters are getting annoying, he doesn’t read them, but he gets annoyed when they get mixed in his mail.”

“Also, we came here to give you a little update on Barnes.”

Bucky......

Unlike the rest of his team, Bucky was not in this cell block, he searched for him in free time, but he was never seen.

“He is not here you know, since he turned himself in, and actually listened to the authorities, and it’s coperating, it was decided he was not as risky as you all, and is on the main land.”

What, Bucky was not here !

They separated Steve and him again.

“He sent a card to the compund too, unlike yours, Tony did opened that, the apology was sincere, sure they aren’t gonna be friends, but it was a nice geasutre.”

Steve couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Anyway, we just came to say hi, to tell you to stop writing, and that you are a idiot.”

“By Rogers, enjoy prision.”

The two left after that.

Steve sat down in his bunk.

The situation looked bad, but he can still fix it.

He has to wait for the right moment.

It will come and things will return to normal, or be even better.

He just has to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, the rogues will return in the next story.
> 
> Good news, there I should more chances of rubbing reality on their faces and crushing their delusional hopes.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is then end of the first story. 
> 
> There is a two year time skip, where we see what has happened.

Two years later.

It had been the two greates years of Tony’s life.

With his dad back, he had not only help on the lab, but on his buissness.

Howard being alive was kept secret, he Now was a lead researcher on the compound and worked at the labs.

Tony adopted Peter some time later, and became his father, while Harley and Ivy became his mothers, and Rhodey named himself the cool uncle.

Speaking of his honeybear, he had become closer to Laura, going to visit her frequently, Tony can tell the love growing.

He contienued to expand the relationship with his girlfriends and it was great, best relationship he had ever been in.

The Avengers expanded.

He got the famous crossbow killer, Helena Berteneli, who was actually named Humtress, better name of you ask him. She totally took Barton’s place.

There was the Black Canary, who joined to follow her mother’s footsteps as a hero.

Then there was the new Yellowjacket, piloted by Scott’s best friend, Luis.

The man was super fun, but did tend to get sidetracked.

And then there was Peter, who turned 18 and joined the tram officially.

He had not seen the rouges after capturing, ignoring their requests to go see them.

The world had simply forgotten about them, best revenge he could get.

He did come out as a chaos person in public, with his girlfriends also coming out. They showed the world what it meant to be one of them and that it was not bad.

The progress was still going, but it was a good step.

Speaking of his girlfriends, they also revealed that to the public.

It had some haters, but it was met mostly with approval.

So yeah, things were looking good.

Tony laid in the bed as the two woman he loved snuggled on his sides. It was his turn to be on the middle.

“You know, after Joker got me, I never though Imclukd ever be this happy, Imlove you two so much.”

“I share that sentiment Harls, best two years of my life.”

“Yes, they were perfect.”

The three enjoyed their time together, as their relationship flourished, and the world was finna,y nit against them.

For the first time in a long time, the 3 were truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you to everyone that read this new beggining of my news series, this is just the first chapter, and Tony still has a long way to go to rise as the God of Chaos.
> 
> Specially with the enemies out there, Beck is still free and he has friends, and of course there is Thanos.

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of explains what this universe is about, the story begins next chapter, were Tony reunites with one of his childhood friends, and future girlfriends, and begins his path too power, and sweet revenge.q


End file.
